


College Boys

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Viktor Nikiforov, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Childbirth, Implied Violence, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Marriage, Mating, Mpreg, NSFW, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Rimming, Rut, Shower play, Twins, VictUuri, alternative universe, heat - Freeform, implied rape of main character, seed - Freeform, slick, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You can say hi, I won't bite, unless you ask nicely of course!"   The man with the sexy silver hair is talking to me, his scent tantalising my nostrils.  He smells of warm spices, oranges and musky sandalwood.  He's an Alpha, an unbonded alpha; my omega sings to me.I blush and hang my head, I am so bad in social situations.  Especially when the person talking to me is incredibly gorgeous. It takes all my strength not to expose my neck to him and cover him with my scent.He holds out his hand, "Viktor Nikiforov, and you are?"  he speaks English with a beautiful Russian accent.  Omg, that accent, combined with a very handsome face and a scent I want to be covered in, I'm doomed...





	1. Our first 24 hours

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for attempted rape/sexual assault in chapter 4  
> Crucial plot details are included in this chapter, so skipping it is not advised.

"You can say hi, I won't bite, unless you ask nicely of course!"   The man with the sexy silver hair is talking to me, his scent tantalising my nostrils.He smells of warm spices, oranges and musky sandalwood. _ He's an Alpha, an unbonded alpha _ ; my omega sings to me. 

 

I blush and hang my head, I am so bad in social situations.  Especially when the person talking to me is incredibly gorgeous. It takes all my strength not to expose my neck to him and cover him with my scent. 

 

He holds out his hand, "Viktor Nikiforov, and you are?"  he speaks English with a beautiful Russian accent.Omg, that accent, combined with a very handsome face and a scent I want to be covered in, I'm doomed.

 

"Katsuki Yuuri, Y-Y-Yuuri" I stammer taking hold of his hand.  His handshake is firm but friendly. I can't help it, the touch of his hand makes me scent, I can smell myself; a floral aroma that fills the space between us.

 

He winks at me, "Well Yuuri, what do you think of the place so far?I swallow hard, "Erm, ok, I think, I've not really looked around yet."  I'm looking at my feet, cheeks crimson; still conscious of my scent, my omega begging to taste him.

 

"Why don't I show you around, we can get to know each other on the way."  He picks up my bag and strides towards the big house.  He is so confident, I, on the other hand, feel insignificant beside him.

 

It is my first day at the new college.  I really hope this stunning alpha will be in some of my classes."What are you studying?" he asks, a heart shaped smile blossoming on his perfect mouth."Maths, English and Politics" I reply, "you?""English, Art and Drama",  oh well, one course in common.  "And I ice skate in my spare time"

 

I stop suddenly in my tracks, ears disbelieving.  "Me too!" He winks at me again with ice blue eyes "We should go skating together!"   His scent gets stronger, enveloping me. I blush repeatedly,my gaze returning to the floor.He lifts my chin with a slender finger.  "Why do you blush so much?  Although you do look very cute when you do, also, your scent is divine."

 

He turns and carries on walking with my bag.  I stand, open mouthed, left speechless by his comment.My omega is swooning,  _he wants us_.

 

"Come on slowcoach," he's calling to me, "We need to find you a bedroom".

.

.

.

I can smell him before we reach his room.His scent dominates everything on this floor, he must be used to having his own way. As luck would have it, the room next to Viktor's is still free.  He seems very pleased with this result, "You can be my handsome omega next door" is his offhand remark. 

 

I nearly die on the spot. Why does this alpha god think I am handsome?  Has he not looked in the mirror recently?

.

.

.

I am busy putting my stuff from home away, gently scenting the air to make me feel more at ease when Viktor enters my room without knocking. He stops in the doorway and sniffs before busying himself looking at my photos.

 

"Is this your girlfriend?" he asks picking up a picture of Yuuko."No, she is just a friend, I don't have a girlfriend"  I mumble, wondering where the conversation is going; his musky scent in my closed room is making my head spin.

 

"Good, do you have a boyfriend?" he continues. I blush, not wanting to admit that I already fancy him; scent glands aching to be kissed, "N-n-n-n-o" 

 

"There's that pretty blushing again; you should be my boyfriend then"  he announces, flopping down on my bed, covering my bedding with his aroma. I stare at him, my face on fire."You do want to be my boyfriend, don't you?  I could tell from your scent the moment you looked at me that you fancied me.  I don't want anyone else bonding with you, so you are mine."

 

I swallow hard.  "Erm, yes?"  I turn and busy myself with putting my clothes away.  _Bonding?_ my omega is twirling and spinning . _We have a bond partner! Someone to nest with, to take care of us, to breed us_.

 

"Yuuuuuri?"  oh god, his voice; the way he says my name, it is heavenly. "Come here, I want to kiss you."  Panic rises in my chest.  I have never kissed anyone that way before.  I don't have a clue what to do. 

 

I must look and smell scared as he is climbing off my bed and walking towards me, scenting the air, trying to reassure me. I look for somewhere to move to, but the wardrobe is right behind my back.

 

"Am I going to be your first?"  there is that heart shaped smile again.  My stomach flips, I really want to kiss him, but I am so scared.His hands cup my face, I subconsciously lick my lips and close my eyes, I know I'm scenting him, but I can't help it.

 

"May I kiss you?"  his breath is warm on my ear, his scent is gentle, caressing my omega. My eyes spring open, his face is so close to mine.  His musky scent mixes with my flora aroma and something stirs deep inside me, we smell so good together."Yes" is all I can manage.  I want his mouth on mine.

 

Our lips meet, the pressure of his kiss is divine.  My arms slide round his back as our kiss deepens, his teeth nibble my bottom lip and I part them.  His long tongue enters my mouth and searches for mine.  An unconscious moan emerges from my throat as our tongues twist and turn together.  Our saliva mixes; I can taste him as well as smell him. His hands are exploring my back, pushing me tight against him, scenting me. To my shame I can feel myself getting excited and I try to pull away from him.  He holds me tighter pushing his groin against mine.  Oh god, he is hard, very hard.  

 

Breathless we break our kiss.  A string of saliva connects our mouths.  My lips are burning, but I want more.My omega is a mess, I expose my neck to him.I gasp as his tongue laps across my scent glands; he's moaning, kissing and licking the sensitive flesh.I could bond with him right now even though we have only just met.I rub my wrist against his, mixing our scents. 

 

My slick is soaking my underwear, why is this alpha having such a strong effect on me?I've sort of dated alphas before, but it was never like this, I didn't even kiss them properly. But this instant attraction, the need to bond, I don't get it. My heat is still two months away so it can't be that ruling my head.

 

Viktor lifts his head from my neck and kisses me, I can taste myself on him. He smiles, "Oh Yuuri, I can't wait to bond with you".   I bury my head in his shoulder, wrapping myself in his scent. I am so embarrassed and happy I may well pass out.My omega is squealing with joy. He lifts my head, his ice blue eyes staring into my chocolate brown ones.   I can see the deep desire showing on his face.

 

"Not today, my beloved but soon, after all you are my boyfriend now."

.

.

.

Washed and changed I knock on Viktor's door; we are going out for food.  I have spent ages trying to decide what to wear.  Eventually I go with a blue sweater and tight black jeans.  I hope I look ok for him.

 

My mouth still feels bruised after his kiss. I absentmindedly stroke my lips as I wait for him to open the door, my omega excited about what the evening has in-store for us.

 

"Come in" I hear him call.  Opening his door I am greeted with his strong scent and the sight of him in his underwear.  I blush and look away  "S-s-s-s-sorry"  I stutter and turn to leave.  His body is toned, slim and muscular and making me grow hard. _ Knot us, breed us _ _,_ my omega cries.

 

"Yuuri, you will be seeing much more of me than this soon, don't run away."  His long legs stride to the door and close it, throwing across the bolt."Come and lay down whilst I finish getting ready", he smoothes the duvet on his double bed, sending out a calming scent.

 

I try to relax and look around his room.  It is decadent and cosy, I can see myself spending a lot of time in here."You should move in here with me, the college needs all the spare bedrooms it can get".  I'm not sure if he is joking or not.

 

I've not been here 24-hours and I already have a gorgeous boyfriend, been snogged, scented and now he wants me to move in - my head and omega are reeling.

 

He stoops to kiss me; his lips are hot against mine. "You look very sexy, maybe we should eat in..."  he raises a perfect eyebrow as I turn scarlet."I love teasing you, you are far too cute to be real."  

 

He opens his wardrobe to reveal row upon row of designer clothing.  There must be thousands of pounds worth of clothes in there, I am shocked."My family are very rich in Russia" he explains, seeing my face. "Prepare to be spoiled rotten."Ah, that explains a lot, he is used to getting his own way, no wonder his scent is so dominating.My omega giggles.

 

He chooses a soft black sweater and tight grey jeans, they suit his body so well.

 

"I need more of your kisses before we go out"  he tells me as he lays down next to me on the bed.Leaning over me, he kisses my neck, inhaling my scent, licking my aching glands."Mmmmm...you smell so clean and fresh.Let me dirty you up a bit".

 

He rolls on top of me pinning me to the bed. He removes my glasses and uses his knee to push my legs apart, slipping between them. His hands run through my hair as he kisses me, making me smell of him.

 

"Imagine how much more fun this will be when we are naked" he teases, grinding his erection against my groin. 

 

Shocked, part of me wants to shove him off and run far, far away.But, unable to move, his movements and kisses awaken a desire within me I didn't know existed. 

 

Carried away in the moment, I curl my legs up around his waist scenting him; in return his grinding becomes harder into my arse now he has more room to move.I groan as his lips return to my neck, I can feel him biting my skin, bruising my glands, almost bonding with me.My slick flows, my omega wanting fulfilment.

 

"I want to knot you" he pants in my ear.I can tell he is used to getting what he wants. "I-I-I-I thought we were going for food." I stutter, my voice sounds strange to my ears.

He laughs kindly, "True, we should eat first if we are going to fuck all night."

 

It would appear I can add losing my virginity to the mad 24-hour list too.I think about protesting, but I know that we want him and I will give in to his desires.

.

.

.

We tidy up and go out to eat. Viktor chooses a Japanese restaurant to make me feel at home.

 

They have Katsudon on the menu, my favourite.  It won't be as good as my mothers, but still amazing.  We chat whilst we wait for our food, alcohol flowing freely.   Viktor is very witty and totally charming, I think I could be falling in love with him. He holds my hand, stroking my palm with his long fingers.  I blush as I dream about what I would like these fingers to do.

 

"What are you thinking?" he asks, tracing the line of my jaw with his other hand, his scent is light, flirty. Alcohol has loosened my tongue.  "How much I fancy you and what tonight will be like."  I blush at my own words.He smiles, "See, I told you I knew you liked me.You are meant to be mine."His fingers link in with mine, thumb stroking my palm now. "Tonight will be wonderful.I'm assuming I will be your first?" 

 

I nod, eyes fixed on the table.Even my ears have gone red this time.

 

"I will be so gentle with you.It may hurt a bit, but you will enjoy sex with me.I'm guessing though that you have toys to help you through your heats?"

 

I nod again, thinking of my small but well used selection of knotting dildos, vibrators and butt plugs. But never the real thing,  _until tonight_ ,  my omega chips in.

 

I'm still staring at the table, I don't know what to say."Yuuri...look at me"I raise my eyes.He is smiling."Do you believe in love at first sight?"I shrug, I don't know how to answer this question. He kisses my hand, the simple gesture makes my heart overflow.I smile shyly at him, I think he knows how I'm feeling right now, my scent gives it away.

 

"I do, that's how I know we will bond. You will bond with me, won't you Yuuri?"

 

"Viktor! We only met today, how can you possible know that you want to bond with me?My answer is yes, but how do you know?"I'm nervously beaming at him, cheeks the brightest red from embarrassment and alcohol.

 

"I just do" is his honest reply.He rubs his wrist on mine and we kiss, a simple, but passionate kiss, enveloped in our combined scent. 

 

Our food arrives and we eat, feeding each other from our own plates.There is something very sensual about him feeding me.I like the way he watches my mouth, biting his lip as he follows the movements of my tongue.I can feel my desire for this funny, sexy man growing.I am hard and wet, I think he is hard too.I want him.

 

He pays the bill, "Lets go home".I nod, the desire between us visible. 

 

 

Outside the restaurant I stop him, "Thank you."My hands grasp his waist and I'm pulling him to me. I need to kiss him. My lips brush his, hesitantly at first, then passion takes over and I push my tongue into his mouth.He returns my kiss and we stagger backwards against the wall, hands roaming under clothing. 

 

He takes my hand and places it on his groin, he is so hard under my fingers "This is what you do to me".I gasp, but don't remove it. My fingers trace the outline of his cock, he's so big.He's moaning into my neck, lapping up my scent, pushing against my inquisitive hand.

 

Viktor's hand moves from my chest down across my stomach to my erection."Mmmm, what have we here?" he teases, palming me through my jeans. "I think I'd better take you somewhere quiet to find out"

 

He leads me down an alleyway and undoes the zip on my jeans."Viktor! We're in public"I'm horrified, but also very turned on."Mmmmmm, I know."he giggles, undoing the button and pulling my trousers open. He kisses me as his hand enters my underwear and grasps my hard cock, pulling me free of my clothing.

 

"Wow..." 

 

I'm frozen to the spot, as he strokes and teases my sensitive skin.My entire body flushes red as I give in to the pleasure his hand is causing within me.

 

"Aaaaaahhhhh..." my moan echoes down the narrow passageway, "That feels so good". 

 

My hands grip his shoulders as he bites and kisses the glands on the other side of my neck.Our scent floods the alleyway.I hope there aren't any other alphas around, I'm quite rare being a male omega, my scent is very distinctive.

 

The stroking of my cock becomes a wanking motion as his body holds me against the wall, hips grinding against my thigh. We kiss, moaning into each others mouths as his hand speed increases, pushing me further and further towards my release.My fingers pinch his skin as he urges me on.

 

With a cry I cum all over his hand; I'm shaking and twitching in his grip.Panting, I kiss him hard, nipping his lips with my teeth, covering him in my scent.My eyes are shining with desire as I look at him; my lover.My omega is screaming, I want him to knot me so badly, my underwear is drenched with slick.

 

"How was that?" he puffs, stroking my face with his sticky hand. "A-A-Amazing" I run my fingers along his still hard cock, "I want you..."  my cheeks flush as he smiles. _Alpha._.. my omega groans.

 

"Home now" he winks at me.

.

.

.

Walking back through the town Viktor discovers a later night jewellers and drags me inside."I want to buy you a ring" he declares.He is so impulsive. 

 

I can see the assistant is not comfortable with having two males looking at rings.  Viktor plays on this and kisses me in front of him.  "Well, my gorgeous bond partner to be, what takes your fancy? Apart from me of course!"   The assistant visibly cringes.

 

I slide my arm around Viktor's waist as though this is perfectly normal behaviour for me and squeeze him.  "Why don't you choose, your decisions always seem to be the best ones!"  He looks at me and beams, "Like choosing you, you mean?"I bury my head in his shoulder to stifle my laugh, I think the assistant is going to be sick!

 

Viktor spot matching gold bands that look like they had been made just for us."We'll take them."  Handing his exclusive credit card to the assistant seems to change his opinion of our relationship and he begins fawning over our choice of rings.  Viktor dismisses him with a flick of his hand and we leave; laughter erupting from both of us as we reach the street.

.

.

.

Standing by the lake back at college, Viktor holds me tight to him, his eyes locked on mine. "Yuuri, I really do mean this, will you bond with me?"I nod, tears running down my face as he slides the ring onto my finger.I take his hand and slide his ring on."I love you Viktor."

.

.

.

Back in his room, the atmosphere between us is electric, our combined scent must be detectable outside in the corridor. I can feel his eyes on me as I move round the room. I'm looking at his photos when I feel him behind me.

 

"Drink?" He asks, offering me a glass of ice cold clear liquid.I take it the glass, he has a matching one in his hand."To us, may we always be happy" he toasts.  We clink glasses and he necks his shot.  I tentatively taste it, vodka, of course.  He looks at me and I neck mine.   The burn starts in my mouth and goes straight down to my stomach.

 

"Good, hey?" I nod, I can feel the alcohol flowing through my system."I thought it might relax you a little."He sends out a calming scent as he inhales over my collarbone and then kisses the back of my neck.

 

He takes my glass and puts it down."I am going to take you to bed now and make love to you, ok?" His voice is breathy, lust rising to the surface, his scent has changed, I can smell his excitement."Yes please" I reply, watching his mouth as his heart shaped smile sends my senses soaring.   _Our alpha is going to take care of us_ my omega sings.

 

He picks me up and carries me over to the bed, our bed.He unties my boots and removes them along with my socks before removing his own and laying down next to me.His hands begin a slow exploration of my body, touching me through my clothing, covering me with his musky scent.

 

I notice the ring glinting on his finger and look at my matching one.  This really can't all be happening in the space of 24hours, can it? I must be dreaming.

 

"Come back, you've disappeared into dreamland." I hear him whisper."I was looking at our rings and wondering if I was imagining this, us, these"  I lift my hand to look at my ring again. "This is real, we are real"  his voice is husky, the sound of it is turning me on.  "Kiss me."

 

I plant the most delicate of kisses on his soft lips as his hands return to their journey of discovery.  They slide up under my sweater, stroking my chest, teasing my nipples.  I sigh into his mouth as my longing grows; my scent changing to display my want, my need for my alpha. Our alpha wants us  my omega sighs as he rubs his wrists down my sides.

 

My own hands explore his back, running my nails across his skin creating a trail of goosebumps in their wake."Ahhh...I like that" he mumbles into my mouth, shivering at my touch.

 

His hands pull at my jumper, "Sit up so I can take your top off".I raise myself from the bed as he tugs my sweater up over my head and discards it on the floor."Mmmm... smooth skin", his fingers trace the muscles of my chest as he pushes me back down.  His lips follow the trail of his fingers, dropping tiny kisses from my neck to my stomach.

 

I want to touch him, I want to explore his body with my fingers and tongue.  I pull at his soft sweater, desperate to reach the flesh underneath."Viktor, take your sweater off, let me stroke you" I plead, the suspense is killing me.

 

He strips it of off in one movement and it joins mine on the floor.He lays back down next to me, I can feel the heat from his skin as we touch. Our arms encircle each other as we kiss; he's rolling his groin against my leg, I can feel how hard he is.

 

Mouths still joined, he kneels up and undoes my trousers. I lift my bottom off the bed so he can pull them down.I kick them off my legs, only my slick damp underwear protects my modesty now.

 

He breaks our kiss and sits back on his heels to look at me.I suddenly feel exposed and shy, my blush covers my face, neck and chest.

 

"Oh Yuuri, baby, you are divine, I can't believe you are here with me."His face is a picture of pure joy, he covers me in his scent.

 

I cover my face with my arms to hide my embarrassment.I hear him groan.

 

"Don't move..."I feel him get off the bed. There is the distinctive click of an I-phone camera, he giggles. 

 

I uncover my face, "Did you just take a picture of me?"Yes, look". He shows me his Instagram page.There, for his followers to see is me, just in my pants, erection visible with the caption 'meet my sexy bond partner-to-be, Yuuri'. 

 

"Viktor! Really?" I'm not sure if to be cross or flattered."Baby, don't be cross. I just want the whole world to know I have found you." He strokes my cheek."You could have got my face it in!"He lays down next to me, "Selfie time, let's make sure we get our rings in it!"He takes my hand and holds up his phone, I can see us on the screen.I look so happy, is that really me?I gaze at him as he kisses my fingers.CLICK...

 

"Look babe, look how gorgeous we look". He holds the screen up so I can see, it is a lovely picture.He posts 'the happy couple xx' and puts down his phone.

 

"Now, where was I?Oh yes, admiring my boyfriend."

 

He sits back up and his eyes caress my body.I know I am growing harder and wetter under his gaze, I feel my cock twitching to be free from the constriction of my underwear.

 

Eyes never leaving my skin he undoes his tight grey trousers and wriggles out of them.My eyes widen as I look at him.He is huge, barely contained within his tiny black pants.I lick my lips and moan under my breath. I need him.  _ ALPHA! _

 

"Come here..." I open my arms to him, "...make me your omega."

 

He returns to my side, I run my hands down his slim torso to his pants. "Take them off" he breathes heavily, I can smell the change in his scent as his alpha desires take charge.He lays back on the bed. I hook my fingers in to the waistband and pull them down, freeing him. His cock stands tall and hard. I drop his pants on the floor with the rest of our clothing. Tentatively I reach over and touch him, feeling his tight skin reacting to my fingers.

 

"Oh Yuuri, my omega, suck me."I gulp, I don't know how. 

 

I remove my glasses and lower my head to kiss his stomach, trailing my tongue towards his groin.He's moaning, I must be doing ok so far.I love the smell of him, I bury my nose into the scent gland in his groin.Intoxicated by the mix of his scent I lick across the skin, his muskiness bursts onto my tongue. Oh god, I could stay here forever, smelling and tasting his alpha essence.His fingers run through my hair as he sighs loudly in contentment, I think he feels the same.

 

Encouraged by his reactions, I blush as I leave sloppy kisses along his shaft, licking and tasting him to the tip of his penis which is wet with pre-cum, he tastes heavenly.It's now or never.I part my lips and slide them over the quivering head of his cock.Oh god, this is so good.I guide him into my mouth as deep as I can and suck him, curling my tongue around the width of him.

 

His hands grasp my head and he groans loudly. His hips roll as he fucks my mouth.I'm licking and sucking him harder and deeper, moving in time with his thrusts.

 

"Omega, I'm going to cum" he cries out as his orgasm hits. My mouth is filled with his thick semen. It tastes sweet and salty, I swallow and lick him clean. I want to do that again.

 

He pulls me to him and kisses me, purring at the tastes of himself in my mouth. "Are you sure you've never done that before?That was amazing".I'm blushing at his compliments, and very turned on. "I can't wait to feel what you can do after some more practise!"My omega is shining with praise,  _ we pleased our alpha! _

 

"Come shower with me, I want to wash you".

 

Viktor has his own shower, of course, no sharing student bathrooms for him.He removes my pants as we wait for the water to heat up, pinching my bottom as we step into the warm spray.There's not much room in here, we have to stand very close together. 

 

The warmth, vodka and heady atmosphere of our combined scents make my head spin and my knees buckle.He catches me and rests me up against the wall. "Yuuri, are you ok?" He looks concerned, "Should we stop?"I shake my head, "N-n-n-no, I want you, I'm fine, honestly". "As long as you are sure..."I silence him with a kiss. "Touch me, Viktor"

 

He squirts expensive body wash onto his hands and washes my body.The feel of his fingers stroking my skin is divine.As he washes my behind, one slender digit toys with the slick drenched entrance to my anus.His eyes wide, he traces the trail down my thighs, "You are so wet, may I?" he murmurs. I nod and hold my breath.Aaahhhh... Yes.... His soapy finger returns to my rear, circling the puckered skin and pushes between the tight muscles, entering me."Breathe Yuuri, relax, don't clench so."

 

I bury my head in his wet shoulder and try to relax, he calms me with his scent.His finger is pushing deeper inside me, l do like the feeling, it's just embarrassing.He lifts one of my legs and wraps it round his waist, more slick trickles out of me as I feel a second finger pushing for entry, stretching me wider open.

 

"Yuuri, omega, baby, look at me".I lift my head from his shoulder and stare at him, pupils blown to black with lust.As I smile at him a third finger slides into me; a mewl escapes my lips.I get this now, it feels good. All three fingers are thrusting hard and wide into me now. 

 

He continues stretching me before sneaking in his fourth finger, I bite down on his shoulder, bruising his gland."Viktor, Alpha, ahhhhh, yes, nngghh..." He kisses me as his fingers explore, tease and relax me.Preparing me for his cock.

 

"Are you ready, Omega?"His voice sounds hopeful."Yes Alpha, I am" I turn crimson as I pant into his wet skin.He removes his fingers, turns off the shower and leads me back to the bed."Lay down".

 

I watch as he picks up a bottle of lubricant and squirt a large quantity onto his hand. I open my legs and wait, cock straining for contact. My omega is restless, wanting more.

 

The lube is cold on my warm wet skin as he applies it generously my arse, fingers gilding inside me again.Wiping his fingers on the bed, he grabs a condom from the bedside table, rips it open with his teeth and rolls it on. He preps his hard cock with some of the lube and slick coating my thighs and leans over me.My legs find his waist again; I can feel the wet tip of him resting against my open hole. _ YES _ , my omega cries.

 

One small hip roll and he pushes me open, I breathe in sharply at the stinging sensation.Another hip roll and the swollen head of his penis is inside me. 

 

"Baby, omega, you are so tight, are you ok?""Ahhhh...ouch..." I squeak as another hip roll opens me up further."I'm sorry, do you want me to stop?""Yes, no, yes, NO...don't stop" He rests for a moment to let me catch my breath, our scents change again, the spiciness of sex holds the top notes now.

 

"More?""Mmmm...more, ahhh, no, yes....oh god, YES" He giggles in my ear, "Here's some more for you".Several hip rolls and thrusts push him in further.It hurts, but a good hurt. 

 

Pleasure suddenly outweighs all the pain, and I moan loudly.Viktor understands and thrusts the rest of the way inside me."Oh Yuuri" he groans as he pulls out slightly and renters me.His head rests against my cheek as he bites at my collarbone, lapping my scent as though he needs it to live.My damp cock, trapped between us, is aching to be touched.

 

"Yuuri, my pretty omega, you are so beautiful."His words send ripples of extreme pleasure coursing through my body.My omega is screaming,  _Alpha, take me, bond me, knot me, breed me._ "Viktor, my alpha, want you so badly." I cry as his thrusts get harder, pushing me into the bed, possessing me, making me his.

 

"Can I mark you, do you like hickies?" he pants, fingers threaded through my hair, pulling my head to one side, preparing to bite me as he continues to fuck me into the mattress.My body feels like jelly beneath him, I exist only to receive pleasure from my alpha.I nod and whimper, "I'm yours, mark me, claim me, I'm your omega."I submit fully to him exposing my throat.

 

Viktor's mouth kisses sloppily against my neck as he growls, his alpha instincts fully taking over.He scents me strongly before sucking and biting my skin, red marks blooming under his lips.Viktor withdraws roughly and flips me onto my stomach.I automatically scramble to my elbows and knees, presenting myself to him, arse high in the air, slick running down my thighs.I whimper and wiggle my rear at him, wanting to be filled.I turn my head to look at him, "Alpha, knot me, breed me." I beg, lost to my omega needs. 

 

His eyes flash and he's behind me, hands on my hips gripping me tightly as he re-enters my aching hole, pounding deep inside me.He covers me with his body, biting my skin, making me scream. I feel his knees push my legs further apart, his body so tight against mine, the sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin. "Omega". he growls in my ear.There is a stinging, stretching feeling as his knot swells, travelling up his shaft and slowly pushes inside me, I am so full of him."Alpha, nggghhh, you f-f-feel so good inside me" I moan, my own hardness aching for release.Viktor's hand wraps around my cock and begins pumping me, my eyes roll back in my head at the double stimulation.

 

I bite the pillows, trying to muffle my noises as I approach orgasm, but Viktor has other ideas.Holding my hair he pulls my head off the bed. "Yuuri, my omega, I want to hear you, I want everyone to know you are mine." he huffs, his knot stretching my rear as he ploughs harder.I am so close now, my body shaky as my climax takes hold, "VIKTOR, A-A-ALPHA...nggghhhhhh....oh my god...VIKTOR"I cum through his fingers, white stripes painted across his bed. I pitch forward, gasping for breath. 

 

I feel Viktor's rhythm stutter as he releases with a loud groan, his hips still thrusting inside me, my slick slopping down my legs.We collapse face down on the bed, dragging air into our parched lungs, riding out our highs.Viktor gathers me to him in a spooning position as our breathing returns to normal.His knot is still solid inside me, I'm glad, I don't want him to leave my body. _ Our alpha has knotted us, we are wanted, loved, needed.  _ My omega is ecstatic.

 

"Yuuri," his voice is full of wonderment and love, "my beautiful Yuuri, my omega.""Yes Viktor?"I can hear the same tones in my voice."Was that ok? I'm sorry, I got a bit carried away when you asked me to knot you and breed you." 

 

I blush furiously at the memory, hiding my face in my hands. "I'm so sorry Viktor, I don't know what came over me."Tears gather in my eyes, "I'm so embarrassed".Viktor holds me tighter, "Hush, my love.Don't cry, it was amazing, you looked so pretty, wanting me, I-I-I love you." I turn as far as I am able and we kiss, "I love you." I murmur, shyly.Viktor wraps us up in a blanket and we sleep, my omega purring contentedly.

.

.

.

I wake first the next morning, Viktor is still curled around me, I feel warm and happy.My scent glands are a bit itchy and scratchy, but that is probably due to the bruising I'm guessing Viktor has left on them.His arms tighten around me as he wakes, kisses dotting my shoulder blades."Good morning my love." he whispers in my ear. "Good morning," I whisper back conscious that I really need to clean my teeth, "back in a mo."I climb out of bed and go to the bathroom, giggling at the wolf whistle that follows me. 

 

Much relieved after a wee and a teeth clean I examine my neck in the mirror.My neck is covered in bruises and bites, I poke my glands, they are sore. 

 

Returning to the bedroom, Viktor is making coffee, naked, I can see scratch marks on his back and I blush. "I hope you don't mind, I used your toothbrush, mine is next door!"I climb back into the warm bed and snuggle down admiring my boyfriends body, my omega singing happily.

 

He disappears into the bathroom as the coffee brews, reappearing not long after. He makes our coffee and brings it back to bed.I cuddle into his embrace, kissing his smooth chest, our morning scents are relaxed and gentle.He kisses my hair, and ponders, "So, what shall we do today? We have two weeks till classes start, freshers parties don't begin until tomorrow so we can do what we like."He gives me a flirty wink, "we could, of course, stay in bed all day...". 

.

.

.

The day is spent moving most of my belongings into Viktor's room, he quite rightly points out, if I am going to be sleeping in there, I may just as well have my things there too.We keep my room as storage room for the clothes Viktor has to remove from his wardrobe for my small collection.All sorted we christen our new shared room several times over before retiring for the night.


	2. An Unexpected Heat

The next two weeks vanish in a blur and of parties and socialising.I discover that second year student Viktor is a well liked character and normally to be found at the centre of most drunken escapades, usually naked. I am accepted into his crowd, even though I am an omega.I take care to use scent blocking soaps on party nights, some of the alphas he knows are a bit grabby and they make me uncomfortable when they are drunk.

.

.

.

The day college starts I am woken by Viktor nuzzling and lapping at my scent glands.  "You smell different today, sweeter."  I feel hot and feverish, my glands are itchy on the inside.  Oh no... It's my pre-heat, I'm early, but how?  

Rolling over I stroke Viktor’s arm to get his attention.  "Viktor, when is your rut?"  I ask him nervously, brain slightly foggy with the start of my increased need, "Could you have triggered my heat, only I'm not due one for another month and a half."  He thinks carefully, "Oh, shit, sorry, I'm due in the next couple of days, I think I must have pulled you into synch with me with all my scenting of you."

I stare at him open mouthed, "What am I going to do? I have my first lecture today."   I'm panicking, my omega is freaking out.  _ We need to nest; our alpha must provide for us. _

"Yuuri, it's ok. I'll come with you to student services, they will give us a week’s pass. We can then go get supplies and build your nest.  I will take care of you."  Viktor scents me with his calming aroma, stroking my arms and face. 

I wash myself several times with scent blocking soaps and apply blocking cream, but nothing seems to be working.  I can still smell my scent, I must be due an intense heat this time. Viktor promises not to leave my side at all whilst we are out in public, I’m afraid that my pre-heat scent will attract some unwanted attention.  Viktor’s pre-rut is making him even more possessive of me which my omega is revelling in. 

As we approach the college building the alpha males all notice me, my pre-heat scent floating around me on the breeze.  We see one of the party crowd, he stops and sniffs the air, "Oi, Vik, give us a go on your omega, I'm sure he won't notice it's not your cock in his 'fuck me' frenzy."   

Viktor growls, his fists clench as he approaches the unfortunate alpha.  A well-aimed punch sends the man sprawling on the path clutching his face, blood pouring from his nose.  "Anyone else have something to say about my bond mate?" he roars.  Heads turn away, no one wants to catch his eye. Viktor puts his arm around me and leads me inside.  My omega is smug, _ our alpha protected us, we are loved. _

The lady in student services is very helpful.  She arranges for Viktor and I to have a week’s heat/rut pass which means we are able to attend catch up classes when our seasons are over.

We walk hand in hand to the local shops and stock up on fruits, flavoured waters, my favourite biscuits, protein bars and condoms.  Viktor can't help growling at people who walk too close to me for his liking, his arm wrapped protectively around my waist.  I’m glad when we are finished shopping, there are too many alphas around noticing me. I feel exposed, like I am naked in public.   

I have never spent my heat with anyone before, but Viktor's devotion to me and my well-being helps to reduce some of my usual symptoms. I'm still hot any itchy, but not as flighty as usual. My omega knows we have someone to nest with and this is keeping me calm.

Back home we strip the bed and put on old sheets, I fetch my huge pile of nesting pillows from next door and spend a contented hour creating a beautiful semi-circle nest on the bed big enough for me and Viktor filled with soft blankets and clothes that smell of Viktor. He is happy sitting on the bed chatting and passing me pillows delicately scented with his pre-rut scent.

I notice a worried note enter his smell, my omega panics,  _our alpha is unhappy, has he changed his mind about us? Are we not wanted? Will he not nest with us?_ I look at him as he takes my hand. "Yuuri..." "Yes Viktor?"My stomach is churning, I glance at my nest, it looks too big now, I want to pull it down. "Erm...what should we do if we want to bond whilst we are swept away in the moment? Is it too soon?"Relief floods through me, my omega relaxes before perking up  _ Bond? _

 

"You know how I feel about you," I whisper, "but I don't want you to do something you might regret, I'm sure there are plenty of other omegas much more handsome than me who might catch your eye.I don't want you to be stuck with plain old Yuuri who is so below your league, he's not sure why he's really here."

 

Viktor looks at me dumbstruck, "Is that really what you think? That you are out of my league, that I might want to trade you in?"He shakes his head and gets up off the bed.I can smell the sadness in his scent, my omega goes into meltdown,  _ what have we done? We've lost our alpha.  _

 

He looks at me sadly and leaves the room.I howl like a thing possessed, scattering pillows, breaking up my nest till I am sobbing my heart out sprawled in the middle of the bed.My omega is screaming at me, but I can't focus on it, my life is over. I grab one of Viktor's t-shirts and clutch it to my face, inhaling his scent, wailing "Viktor, I'm so sorry, I love you, please come back to me.That wasn't what I meant, I didn't mean to push you away. I'm sorry...."My voice gives out, breaking into sobbing again, crying myself to sleep. 

.

.

.

I'm woken by a gentle hand stroking my cheek, "Yuuri? What happened to our bed? Do you not want to nest with me? "Viktor?"I open my eyes, they are puffy and sore from crying; my glasses pressed uncomfortably into my face. "Oh Viktor, I'm so sorry. I'll leave, I'm sure you don't want me here."I try to stand, but he holds me down."My Yuuri is not going anywhere.""Am I still your Yuuri?" I ask in a small voice."I hope so after getting this for you". He rolls up his sleeve to show a beautiful Japanese cherry tree tattooed on his arm with my name underneath it."VIKTOR! Did you do that for me?You hate tattoos!"He shrugs, "If it means you know I'm never going to leave you, then the pain was worth it."

 

I stare at him, love overflowing from my heart, my scent covering him, displaying my feelings.He lowers his head to kiss me and I pull him on top of me on the trashed bed, wrapping myself around his body.Our kissing grows more and more passionate.I expose my neck to him, offering him my scent glands."Can I?" his voice is low and husky, I nod "Please bond with me Viktor, I love you." _ Bond us, Alpha, bond us. _

 

He laps over my gland, feeling the small hard bump in its centre; his sloppily kisses and sucking creating a large bruise surrounding it.He growls as he bites down hard onto the swollen gland in the join of my neck and shoulder. His teeth breaking the skin, pinching together as my pure essence floods into his mouth, bonding with me.I whimper and mewl loudly at the pleasure and the pain; then I hear and feel his groan of delight as he sucks and swallows my blood and scent that has run into his mouth.

 

Shaking, he exposes his neck to me.I lick him, tasting his sharp scent and then sink my teeth into his gland, feeling the skin split under my bite, his blood flooding my mouth. He hisses through clenched teeth as a sharp coppery taste mixed with his scent coats my tongue, I lick him clean, we are now fully bonded.Silently he kisses me, "We belong to each other now" he whispers, a beautiful smile blossoms on his heart shaped mouth.I gasp, I can feel his joy.He nods, "I can feel it too."My omega faints.

 

Dressings applied to our wounds, we rebuild our nest together, it's more intimate now, Viktor's scent on every piece.Satisfied I pull him to me and we lay inside it."When do you think your heat will start?" Viktor asks, stroking my hair."Tomorrow evening, I think."I reply, "and your rut?""About the same time it feels."We smile at each other, love enveloping us.

.

.

.

 

Changed into soft comfortable clothing, we spend the evening cuddling in our nest, our bodies conserving energy for the day to come.Viktor posts pictures of our bond marks and his new tattoo.The comments range from complimentary to downright rude.We Skype our respective parents and tell them our news.We promise to visit soon before hanging up. 

 

Finally, with Viktor wrapped around my back, not wanting to leave me for a moment, I prepare our nesting food and supplies into a white basket and place it near the bed, I hate leaving the security of my nest. All is now ready for the next day, my omega is happy, fuzzy and contented. 

.

.

.

I wake after lunch feeling the beginnings of my heat, I'm hot, itchy and starting to feel incredibly horny, slick covering my thighs, my omega is already calling for our bond partner.  _Alpha, we need you, want you, breed us_. I feel his response, his alpha calling to my omega,  _ Omega, we are ready and waiting for you. _

 

Viktor's arms curl round me, his rut scent strong now, so spicy in my nostrils. "Come to the bathroom with me, I don't want to leave you." I beg, grinding my hard cock against his hip, I'm pressed impossibly close to his body. 

 

He smiles and holds my hand as we walk the few steps to the other room, I keep glancing back at my nest.  _ Go back, breed _ my omega begs. I know I need to pee first so I drag us into the bathroom.I should be mortified having Viktor leaning against my back as I relieve myself, but he won't let go of me, so I don't care.We trade places, wash hands, clean teeth and return to our nest.

 

My itchy feeling is getting worse, I want to take my skin off, I'm rubbing against the bedding trying to find relief but it doesn't help."Yuuri, lie still, let me help."Viktor mumbles.He slides down my body, stopping to tease my nipples into hard, sensitive buds; nipping and sucking at them until I plead with him to stop. 

 

He kisses and marks the skin on my stomach, I can see pink bruises popping up all over me.Burying his head in my groin, he marks up my scent glands, his tongue rough and wet. 

 

"Viktor....fuck...yes...oh my fucking God....YES...ALPHA!" 

 

Viktor is lapping at the slick spread across my thighs, he cups my rear, spreading my legs and begins licking wide strokes across my drenched hole, the pointed tip of his tongue is pushing against the circular muscle.

 

I grip the bedsheets and his hair as he licks up over my balls, sucking each one slowly, before lapping up the underside of my shaft.Wet sloppy kisses cover my cock until, with a groan his mouth sinks over the leaking tip, tongue teasing the slit, sucking my pre-cum from deep inside me. 

 

He moves his hands to hold my hips still, pushing my arse into the bed, as his head bobs up and down.Exhaling through his nose he swallows around me, taking me deep into his throat.I arch my back, desperate to thrust, he swallows around me again.

 

"Nnnnnnnghhhhhhh....Vik-Viktor...Alpha...I-I-I'm going to cu....ahhhhhhh..."I release into his mouth making him gag slightly with the volume of semen I have inside me.He swallows hard, it overflows his mouth and runs down his chin. 

 

Opening my eyes I am greeted with the sight of my Alpha, my lover and bond partner, sweaty between my thighs, hair ruffled, blue eyes blown black with lust. 

 

He's grinning at me with his beautiful heart shaped mouth, my semen coating his lips and chin, dripping onto the sheets. I have never seen such a wondrous sight before and I grin back, panting at the strength of my climax. He licks his lips and wipes his face on a towel before crawling up to kiss me, pushing his tongue into my mouth to share the taste of me."Better?"I nod, the itchiness quelled for the moment, even though I'm still hard.

 

We tease each other through several orgasms during the afternoon until I am suddenly hit with the need to be mounted. 

 

I whine and present myself to Viktor, "Now, Viktor, Alpha, now...need you NOW."He gasps at the sight of the slick flooding from my hole as I swiftly finger myself, opening myself up for him.I'm rocking back onto my hand, already up to three fingers deep as he frantically searches for the condoms."In...the..basket".I pant, keening and whimpering at the pressure in my stomach, adding a fourth finger, although it's still not enough, "ALPHA..." I'm begging, my omega begs too  _ alpha, take us, need you, need you, need you. _

 

Viktor fumbles with the packet, ripping it open and rolling it onto his straining cock.He pumps himself, lubes up with my slick and pulls my fingers out of my rear. I thrust back on him, his forward motion plunges him fully inside me immediately, we both pause, shocked at the speed and ease of his entry, before he's pounding my arse, me pushing back on each thrust.He's so deep, and it feels so good.

 

A shift of angle and he's hitting my prostate on each thrust, my vision goes white and I'm cuming untouched, onto the sheets.I stay hard, my body bearly noticing my orgasm as my omega keens and needs and wants.I've never felt this way during a heat before, my body crying out to be bred, unable to be satisfied, wanting to be mounted whilst being penetrated deeply, the air knocked out of my lungs with each hard thrust.

 

Viktor can feel my confusion too, "My alpha wants you so badly," he pants in my ear, "we want to breed you, fill you full of our pups." His hips falter, his words bringing us both to a sudden orgasm, crying out for each other. 

 

Viktor kisses my back, petting my sides as we come down, a tangle of limbs on the bed, unclear where one starts and the other finishes.

 

His words resonate through my fuzzy mind,my omega repeating them over and over,  _ our alpha wants us, wants to breed us, fill us full of pups.our alpha wants to make us pregnant.we can be a mother, we can have children, breed us alpha, breed us. _

 

I know Viktor understands what is going through my mind by the way he cradles my chin so softly. I search his face, I can see the want in his eyes. "My rational brain is telling me to wait, I only have two years left here, and you have only just started, we've only just met, but I want us to be a family.My parents had me as soon as they met and they are still so happy together, we could be like that."Viktor's words tumble out of his mouth; my omega hums in agreement."Other students are parents..."I offer, "...would it be so bad?" 

 

We are both aware that our heat and rut are clouding our judgement and leave the conversation unfinished, however, this doesn't stop our secret joint thoughts that we may 'forget' to use protection next time.

 

My need for Viktor burns in my stomach again and I straddle him, "Want you in me, now" I keen, grinding my hips against his abs, slick making his skin slippery.Viktor sits up, pushing me backwards onto the bed, a growl resonating in his throat.He scents me, his rut aroma blocking out my heat scent, his rut has hit him hard.

 

I offer myself to him in full submission, throat exposed, legs spread, slick flowing freely."Take me Alpha, I'm yours." I whimper, as he bears down on me, still growling. "Omega, hush."I close my mouth, holding in my whines as I present beneath him, my omega instincts leading me, body moving unconsciously, tempting my alpha to claim me as his own. 

 

He pins my wrists to the bed by my head as he kneels between my legs, "My Omega will obey his Alpha immediately."I nod eagerly, skin flushed with arousal at his dominating tone of voice, my omega totally smitten with Viktor's alpha.

 

"Get on your hands and knees, Omega." he orders, I whimper happily,  _ our alpha is going to knot us, breed us.  _

 

As soon as I am in position I feel his fingers inside me, I'm still quiet open from earlier so it doesn't take him long to prep me.He covers me and bites my neck as I feel him position himself at my slick hole."You are MINE." he cries as he forces his way in, stretching me open to accommodate his thick girth.I moan into the bed, he's larger than before, he feels different.Then I realise, he's not wearing a condom, part of me panics, "Viktor, Alpha, you're not...aaaarggghhh". He bites me hard to silence me."I know, Omega, I mean to breed you." We are going to be a mother  my omega sings, I sigh, my heart is happy.

 

Heat and rut urges take over as Viktor wraps an arm around my waist, holding me tight to him as he ploughs hard and deep.I groan loudly as he abuses my rear, roughly taking me over and over again.

 

Still holding me round the waist he sits back on his heels, pulling me with him, bouncing me on his lap.I squeal as he drops me hard onto his solid cock, hitting my prostate in the process.He chuckles at my noises and drops me again to make me squeal repeatedly.

 

Viktor withdraws from my body making me hiss and pushes me onto my back.He grabs my legs and arranges them up over his shoulders.Folding me in half he kisses me hard as he reenters my aching body, thrusting, chanting my name.I'm aware of being stretched further open as his knot forces it way past my muscles, locking him inside me.I clamp down on him, making him groan, "Yuuri, O-O-Omega, don't, I d-d-don't want to cum yet." he pants, grasping my wrists, mixing our scent. 

 

"Touch me, please Alpha."I beg, my own hardness straining, leaking over my stomach.He stares at me blindly for a moment, before taking hold of me and pumping me in time with his thrusts.I cum quickly, thick ropes of semen covering his hand and my skin. He licks his hand clean, before stroking me again, I'm still hard, still needing. 

 

I lower my legs, wrapping them round his waist, pulling him forward to kiss him.Our tongue lap sloppily in each other's mouths, groaning and whimpering at the sensation of being skin to skin, of feeling the warmth of each other's body locked together in such an intimate way. 

 

Viktor's speed increases as his climax grows, I can feel him growing harder inside me, his knot stretching me, preparing my body to receive his seed."Yuuri, look at me." he demands. 

 

I open my eyes, his gaze is hooded and lustful.I whine as he stiffens, jitters and releases inside me.My eyes widen at the feel of his hot semen flooding my slick coated insides.We buck together, mouths mashing, loud needy noises moaned into each other.My legs tighten around his waist as he collapses on top of me, sweating and glistening, totally beautiful.My omega is purring.

 

We sleep, locked together for a while, until my heat urge takes hold of me again. 

 

"Viktor, wake up."He's dead to the world, snoring loudly.I give a little shuffle and realise he's still locked inside me. I roll him onto his back, holding on so as not to hurt either of us and straddle him. I tense and clench my insides, teasing him back to half hard before beginning to ride him, lifting and lowering myself on his stiffening cock.A frown appears on his handsome face as a groan escapes his lips."Yuuri, later, my parents are watching" he murmurs in his sleep. 

 

I giggle and ride him harder, a mewl slipping from my mouth as he stretches me as he swells. I stroke my cock as I pleasure myself on him, my whimpers getting louder as I fuck him, his body reacting to my movements.I shut my eyes and throw my head back as I cum, clenching around him, panting. 

 

Hands grip my sides as Viktor wakes to find me grinding down on him, my release painted up my own stomach.I look at him through lust filled eyes, "I couldn't wake you...I needed to fuck.""Yuuuuuuuuri" he moans, rolling me over, crushing me underneath him, kissing me desperately.He starts thrusting into me at a frantic pace, knot swelling harder.I'm cuming again, covering us both as he climaxes hard filling me for a second time.

 

Viktor covers my face in kisses, declaring his undying love for me as we cuddle, locked together."Are you mad at me?" he asks nervously."What for?" I mumble into his chest, I feel so full, but the urge is rising in me again. "Not wearing a condom, I've cum in you twice now, you could be pregnant." "Let's make it three times" I whisper, stroking his jaw, "Breed me Alpha." _ We are already bred. _

 

His lips lock on mine in the softest and sweetest of kisses.His hands pet down my sides as he gazes at me. "What did I do to deserve you, my sweet, pretty omega?"I blush and lower my eyes. "I could spend the rest of my life here, in our nest, locked inside you, you are everything I have ever wanted and everything I will ever need.I love you."Tears fill my eyes as he lifts my head to look at my face."I'm just me, Viktor and if that is enough for you, then I am the happiest man alive.You are handsome, caring and everything I have ever wanted, I love you too."

 

Our movements are gentle this time, Viktor rolling his hips with tiny thrusts, teasing and caressing the sensitive walls of my rear.Slick and cum leak out of me soaking the bedding as we mate. 

 

He bites the bond mark on my neck, deepening the bruising already blooming there.I sigh deeply, submitting totally to him, my omega is lost in the bliss of his actions,  _we are bonded, we are carrying his child._ I ignore my omegas comment.Viktor continues to mark my skin as he lifts me onto his lap, encouraging me to ride him again.

 

His fingers stroke my erection, spreading my pre-cum over the head of my penis and down my shaft, lubricating my skin enabling his digits to wank me gently.He coaxes me to a shuddering orgasm which leaves me trembling against his chest, sweating and kissing him, lapping into his mouth, desperate to taste him. 

 

Viktor lifts my hips slightly and thrusts up into me."My pretty omega, you feel so full of my seed.You are so beautiful all fucked out on my lap. I'm going to fill you up again.""Alpha, yes...." I mumble against his neck, sucking a bruise into the angle between his neck and shoulder.

 

My body is tired, I need to sleep now.Viktor climaxes silently, humming into my neck as his knot releases his seed in my overflowing hole,.We roll onto our side, arms wrapped round each other and sleep deeply.

.

.

.

Viktor wakes me the next morning, needful and urgent."Shower with me, let's get clean before we get back into bed."I stumble to the bathroom with him, conscious that I am covered in dried on sweat, cum and slick.We wash each other and he takes me for the first time in the day in the shower, pinned between him and the wall. 

 

I am carried bridal style back to the bed where we lay towels down over yesterday's stains before climbing back in under the covers. 

 

"Am I taking care of you ok?" Viktor whispers, holding me close to him."This is the best heat I have ever had," I giggle, "normally I'm fucking myself stupid on my toys, totally unsatisfied, just trying to get through it. But I feel amazing, thanks to you, my gorgeous Alpha." He glows with pride, I can feel his alpha preening at my words, my omega flirting with Viktor's alpha."And you? How is your rut?". 

 

Viktor pins me to the bed, answering my question with his body, his erection rutting against my groin, rubbing my scent glands.His mouth is planting sloppy kisses on my neck and jaw as he groans my name. I thread my fingers through his hair, whimpering as I wrap my legs round his slim waist. 

 

"Omega, present yourself for your Alpha" Viktor commands me.I kneel in front of him, arse high in the air, slick soaked thighs quivering under his lustful gaze.I purr as I hear his growl of approval,  _ our alpha wants us, he has bred us. _

 

I squeal with pleasure as his tongue laps across my hole and he moans at the taste of me, "Yuuri, your slick smells different, you smell and taste of honey and roses, I can't get enough of you..."My omega sparkes with joy. 

 

Viktor grasps my arse cheeks spreading me wider, nose buried hard against me as he inhales.His tongue circles the puckered muscles, kissing and licking the sensitive skin making me squirm under his touch. He breeches my rear, pointed tongue sliding in easily, a carnal growl rumbles in his throat. I gasp at the feeling of him licking the walls of my canal, his hot breath hitting my balls as he huffs and puffs his enjoyment of my body."Mmmmm, you feel like velvet inside" he murmurs into my skin before fucking me with his tongue again."Oh god Yuuri, I want you, you are so beautiful."I cum onto the bedsheets in long spurts, his words of praise enough to make me climax.

He arranges me on my side, one leg thrown over his shoulder as he penetrates me, a lewd squelching noise accompanies his thrusts which excites him further, pushing me up the bed with the force of his movements. Grabbing my still hard cock he thumbs over the tip, his nail teasing the slit, spreading the pearly liquid over me.He pulls another orgasm out of me, the resulting spasms triggering his knot and we are locked together again.Rolling me onto my front he fucks us to my third and his second climax of the day. 

 

Viktor's knot deflates whilst I'm in my heat gap, a space of a few hours where my urge to mate is subdued and sanity returns.We make the most of the rest by eating, drinking and changing the dirty bedsheets.

 

Laying back on the bed, cuddling, Viktor suddenly strokes my abdomen, "I wonder if there is anyone in there yet?"The sound of hope in his voice fills me with a sense of excitement."Would you like there to be?"I ask.His face lights up as he takes my hand, rubbing noses with me."Oh yes, my Yuuri, I would.I want to see you grow round with our child," his places our hands on my stomach, "I want to care for you as your body cares for our family. To make love to you as you carry our precious person."

 

"Viktor,do you by any chance have a kink for pregnant men?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at him.He blushes, "Noooo.... But the idea of you being pregnant is making me very horny indeed.""I guess we'll be having a big family then!" I tease.His face glows, "Oh, please can we Yuuri? I promise to provide for you and our babies, you'll never want for anything."His face is pink with excitement, I kiss the blushing tip of his nose."Anything for you, my Viktor, my Alpha."

 

 


	3. A time for growing

The next three months pass in a series of firsts:

 

Our first row - Waitrose toiletries aisle - why it's worth spending £35 on a bottle of shampoo (Viktor).

 

Our first make up sex - Waitrose unisex toilet - Viktor gives me a blow job to say sorry for fighting over shampoo.

 

Our first holiday - Russia followed by Japan to meet our respective in-laws, first class all the way.

 

Our first taking care of each other when ill - me, Viktor dying with a cold; Viktor, me a sickness bug that takes weeks to go.

 

Our first gig - Coldplay - we both agree they are crap and leave before the end.

.

.

.

One morning as I emerge from the shower, rubbing my hair dry on a towel, Viktor looks at me and gasps."Yuuri, your stomach..."I stare at him as he approaches me and strokes my abdomen."What? Oh yeah, I really must stop eating so much, I'm soooo hungry all the time at the moment, sorry." He looks at me with wonder in his eyes, "You do realise you should be in heat right now, but you're not, don't you?"I look at him confused and then I realise what he is talking about."Oh my god, that wasn't a sickness bug was it?"We both look at my stomach."Doctors, today, now." he orders. My omega is smug.

.

.

.

We sit in the doctors waiting room, hand in hand.Viktor keeps glancing at me, grinning, the tip of his nose going pink, he looks so cute."Katsuki, Yuuri, room two" an electronic voice calls. 

 

Viktor drags me down the corridor and bursts into the doctors room."My bond partner is pregnant!" he exclaims before we have even said hello.The doctor laughs and she indicates for us to sit down."Please excuse Viktor, he's a little bit excited."I explain. "So I see!Hello, I'm Dr Alice Jones, pleased to meet you, Yuuri?" I nod, "And excited Viktor!"We all shake hands."Now, Yuuri, have you done a test yet?""No, but his heat hasn't happened, he keeps being sick, eating everything and he has a tummy!" Viktor bursts in, words falling out of his mouth in an endless stream.

 

Dr Jones laughs again."Please can you produce a urine sample in here," she hands me a pot, "the loos are just next door.Viktor and I will stay here and have a chat."I nod and go to the loo.I take a moment to stroke my expanding stomach, excited but also very scared. _ We are pregnant. _

 

Returning to the office I hear their laughter as I open the door.Viktor beams at me, "We are going for a scan today". "If I'm pregnant" I remind him.The test turns pink straight way, "Congratulations,you are most definitely pregnant!" she announces, Viktor cheers and bursts into tears.I look at her and grin, my omega preens, _ told you we were pregnant.  _

 

The doctor makes me lay on the consulting bed and feels my stomach."Hmm, don't take my word for it, but you are very large for three months, there could be more than one in here. It's a good job you are being scanned today."Viktor looks like he could burst.She prints me out prescriptions for pregnancy supplements and we book an appointment to return to see her in two days.

 

Back out in the waiting room, Viktor kisses me and spins me round before dropping to his knees, frantically kissing my stomach. "Viktor!" I blush, "people are looking."He stands and wraps his arms round me protectively."We're having a baby!" He announces to the whole room.I flush a deeper red as people start congratulating us.

 

Viktor wants to get a cab to the hospital for our appointment, but it's only a mile to walk, the sun is shining and I need fresh air to get my head round everything.I'm silent for the first ten minutes, Viktor is blabbing on, I'm not really listening.He stops and puts his hands on my shoulders."Yuuri, my love, are you ok?"I burst into tears, "I'm so scared Viktor, what if everything's not ok, what if we are going the wrong thing?"He embraces me, covering my face in kisses."Don't panic, my beautiful omega, you are going to be the best mother ever, you have me to take care of you." _ Our alpha is strong, he will protect us. _

 

At the hospital we are ushered into a private waiting room, pregnant male omegas are still very unusual and the staff want to protect me from unwanted attention. In the scanning room Viktor holds my hand tightly as cold gel is spread over my stomach by the scanner in the nurses hand. On the monitor we can see a jumble of colours and then, there, a pup, our pup, no wait, is that two pups? Really? Are we.... The nurse interrupts my thoughts, "Congratulations!" she smiles, "you are having twins."

 

We look at each other, both crying, twins? I can feel Viktor's joy coursing through my body, joining with mine.Phone calls are being made and three doctors join us to look at the scanner."Mr Katsuki, you are a very special case, we rarely see a male omega carrying twins, we will have to monitor you very closely, understand? Do you want to know the sexes of your pups?"We nod in unison, speechless."You are having a boy and a girl, the perfect pair!".

 

Viktor and I are left alone in the room as the doctors leave to discuss what to do next."Hi Daddy" I whisper to Viktor, kissing him as he blushes. "Hi Mummy" he replies, stroking my stomach which is still a little sticky with gel. "Hi babies" he smiles, kissing my bump, "this is your Daddy, Mummy and I love you both so much already. I'm going to look after Mummy so well whilst he grows you. Promise."I cry again, his words melting my heart. _Alpha..._ my omega sighs.

 

"Yuuri, is it wrong that I need to take you home and fuck you?" Viktor suddenlywhispers causing me to catch my breath and mewl with want. I concentrate really hard to suppress my erection. "Viktor, stop, you are making me hard. Someone will notice."

 

Before he can reply the doctors file back in."All looks well with your pups, but we would like to scan you again in four weeks time.Please make sure you attend all you appointments."They address Viktor directly."Please take good care of Mr Katsuki, do not allow him to get stressed, it will be harmful to both him and your children."Viktor nods seriously.

 

Viktor won't let me walk back so we catch a cab, his arm doesn't leave my shoulders all the way home. Mmmm...I can smell his arousal, his scent is divine, all of a sudden I feel my slick start to flow. "I want you" I pant into his ear as we are half way home, "I feel like I've gone into heat".His eyes blow black with lust, his hand stroking my stomach. "Yuuuuuri, I can tell, your scent, it's...it's...it should be illegal." he stammers. I touch his lap, he's rock hard and leaking. 

 

Thankfully the cab has a scent shield so the driver can't smell us.Viktor's hand slips under the waistband of my trousers, "Oh my god, Yuuri, you are soaked. Sit on my lap so you don't wreck the car seat."I slide on top of him, but it just makes it worse. I can now feel him hard under my arse and I start grinding on him."Yuuuuuri, stop."Viktor moans into my ear."I can't, I need you." I whine, rational thought slipping from my grasp.This is worse than my normal heat, the need to be filled is intense, brain-stopping desire. "We're nearly there, I can see the college building" he groans, biting my neck. 

 

We pay the driver and clamber out of the cab, I can't keep my hands to myself.I'm pawing at his clothing, pulling his shirt out of his trousers as we race up the stairs to our room. I undo his belt and trousers whilst he's fumbling for his keys; dropping to my knees to suck him hard into my mouth, swallowing around him as he tries to remember how to unlock our door. "Christ, Yuuri, you'll be the death of me" he pants as he finally gets the door open and we fall into our room.

 

I'm undressing myself still mouthing at his hard cock.Once I'm completely naked I crawl onto the bed and present myself, rear wiggling, slick running down my thighs, "ALPHA...VIKTOR...NOW...pleeeese....need you..want you...knot me...NOW". 

 

I glance over my shoulder, Viktor is stood there in a kind of trance, he's half undressed, ruffled hair, painfully erect cock still wet with my saliva just staring at me."Viktor...." I whine.He shakes his head and grins, "Wow, Yuuri, you are amazing."He strips off as he approached the bed and kneels up behind me. "You don't even need prepping". I moan loudly as he eases into me, "Hard, fuck me HARD" I demand pushing back against him. "Our pups..." he mumbles, "They want Daddy to fuck Mummy hard, because he needs it." I groan, "Alpha, your Omega is desperate for your knot".I scent him and he comes undone. 

 

Growling he grabs my hips and thrusts in hard, repeatedly, his cock stretching me open, filling the aching space in my body. He grips me tight enough to leave bruises as I howl in pleasure, rocking back to meet him each time.

 

Shaking, he leans overs me and cradles my stomach, groaning in delight."Omega, lay on your side." he demands.I whimper, happy to be ordered around. "Yes Alpha."

 

Viktor hooks my right leg over his so he can fuck me in the spooning position.His hand caresses my growing belly, the back of his fingers rubbing past the head of my painfully hard cock. I grab his hand and wrap his fingers around me, he thumbs the leaking slit, "Ngggghhh.... God yes, wank me Viktor, I want to fuck into your hand."I make myself blush at the wantoness in my voice."My pretty omega, mind your language, and in front of our children too!"he teases me, biting and marking up my neck and shoulders.

 

I clench around him as he pumps me, thrusting my hips as best I can till at last I cum, screaming out his name. Viktor resumes his hip rolling, his knot squeezing its way past my slick wet hole, stretching me further open.Kissing my neck and shoulders he ploughs into me with short, sharp thrusts until he climaxes, huffing into my hair; he pets my belly as he rides out his orgasm."You do have a thing for pregnant men," I murmur, "you can't leave my stomach alone.""No, I don't," he protests, "it's because it's you." 

 

Locked together, we rest, both our hands explore my swelling flesh, marvelling that there are two small people growing inside me."We need our own house", Viktor states matter of factly, "I'm going to ask my father if I can have some of my inheritance early so we can buy somewhere for us and our pups." 

 

Sated, washed and dressed, we Skype our families to share our news.Viktor's family chat excitedly in Russian, suddenly Viktor is squealing with joy and squeezing my hand."My dad said yes! We can have a tiny bit of my money to buy a house, it's only a couple of million, but we can get by on that for a while." My mouth drops open, "How much?" I suddenly remember my manners and thank my in-laws."There is one condition though," he adds, a bright twinkle in his eye, "we have to get married before the twins arrive, so..."Viktor kneels down in front of me, "Yuuri, my omega, will you marry me?"I can hear Viktor's mum cheering through the laptop speakers.I blush "Yes Viktor, my alpha, I will."He kisses me and gives his parent the thumbs up, "He said yes!"

 

Viktor is very nervous and quiet when we speak to my parents. He understands how the rules are stricter in Japan and we are definitely not following the correct protocol.Thankfully my parents are equally happy and promise to come over as soon as we have set a date for the wedding. 

 


	4. The Incident

** TRIGGER WARNING FOR ATTEMPTED RAPE/SEXUAL ASSAULT IN THIS CHAPTER**

 

I am now six months pregnant with the twins and Viktor is driving me mad.We are due to move this weekend and he has gone out drinking with his old party crowd.I don't mind him going, in fact I suggested it as an early stag do, as our wedding is in a months time. 

 

Viktor is fussing over me constantly, worrying that I am doing too much, sending me crazy. I finish packing up the last few boxes and lay back on the bed.I dread to think what state he will be in when he comes back, if he comes back.Probably naked, knowing Viktor. 

 

I decide to go see some friends for a while and arrange to meet up with them at the college cafe. It's a nice evening so I wander over the campus on foot. Viktor would have a fit if he knew, he worries that someone is going to hurt me.We are a bit of a celebrity couple on campus now, let's face it, I can't really hide my bump, it's huge! 

 

I get part way to the cafe when I hear shouting.I ignore it and just keep walking."Oi, fat pig, we're talking to you.It's rude to ignore people when they are speaking to you." Shit... It's not far now, I speed up my walking, trying to stay calm for our pups. My scans show that all is well, but I don't want to risk anything going wrong.I think about texting Viktor, but he will be drunk by now and of no use to anyone.

 

I can hear them getting closer.I wrap my arms round my bump and focus on reaching the safety of the cafe.A hand grabs my arm and spins me round. I come face to face with the man Viktor punched the day my heat started.He sniffs me, "You smell nice, OMEGA."I drop my eyes, he's an Alpha, my omega subservience kicks in."Viktor never did give me a go on you.You're already pregnant, so it won't really matter if I fuck you without protection, will it...OMEGA."He leans in closer and covers me with his sharp, aggressive scent.

 

I shudder with fear, stepping backwards only to be grabbed by another pair of hands."Viktor..." I begin.He laughs in my face, "Your darling Viktor won't be here to save you anytime soon, they've all gone off campus drinking.You are ours tonight....OMEGA". 

 

I'm on my knees, crying by this point, my hands clutching my stomach, trying to keep my pups safe. "Let's go back to yours shall we...OMEGA."They lift me up and walk me back to our block, holding onto both of my arms.I look for anyone I know, but the corridors are empty.Why did I go out? Viktor will never forgive me.I sob as I fumble with my keys, dreading what my fate will be once we are on the other side of this door."Hurry OMEGA, I'm getting impatient, I want to fuck that cute arse of yours."I retch at his words and the increasing strength of his hateful scent.

 

I unlock the door and they force their way in, looking around at all the boxes."Going somewhere OMEGA?" "We're moving this w-w-weekend."I stutter, "please don't hurt my babies.""Babies? That dirty bastard made you doubly pregnant did he?You are going to feel real good wrapped round my cock then.Strip OMEGA." 

 

I stare at the floor, frozen."Did you not hear me?I said strip, OMEGA, or do you not obey Alphas now?"I remove my jacket, the full size of my bump now on show."Wow, look at this stomach."He lays a hand on my bump, scenting me and I push it away."Don't touch me, don't touch my pups." 

 

He slaps me, hard across the cheek, "I've already had to repeat my command, don't make me say it again."Tears cascade down my face I undo my shirt and remove it.My stomach flutters and pulsates as my babies shift inside me, aware that their mother is upset. "Did you see that, his stomach looks like that bit in alien before the thing jumps out!"They laugh at me."Now your trousers." 

 

I struggle to take my shoes off, normally Viktor helps me. _Viktor, alpha, we need you, omega is in trouble, our pups are scared._ My omega calls for Viktor's alpha.I wonder if he can feel me.I manage to get my shoes off and pull down my trousers."Underwear off and assume the position, OMEGA."I shake my head, I can't, I won't. 

 

Angry with me now, he rips off my pants and pushes me face down onto our bed. I curl up, protecting my stomach."Nice arse" he leers stroking my back, trailing his fingers down towards my rear.I mentally prepare for his invasion of my body, forcing myself to comply to save my pups.

 

Suddenly our door swings open."WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO YUURI?"Viktor?I cower on the bed, not knowing what will happen next. "GET OUT OF OUR ROOM, I WILL BE CALLING SECURITY."There is the sound of fighting, I bury myself under the covers, trying not to freak out. 

 

Silence

 

I don't move, I bearly even breathe.

 

"Yuuri? Honey?"

 

The covers are slowly pulled down off my head."Viktor?", my voice is wobbly, "Yes, baby."He sounds close to tears."You came, I called you with our bond." I look up at him. "I was on my way back when I heard you. What happened?" 

 

The tears start before I can explain.Viktor gathers me into his arms, scenting me to remove the stench of the other man and calm me down."Hush sweetheart, don't stress yourself, it's not your fault. Let's get you dressed, security are on their way"

 

Viktor helps me into my robe and holds me tight to him."I'm s-s-sorry," I stammer, "I-I-I went out, they jumped me on the way to the cafe. Please d-d-don't hate m-m-me."I'm crying again.Viktor wraps me tightly in him embrace, "I don't hate you, my pretty omega, my Yuuri.I shouldn't have left you.That's why I was on my way back. I missed you and our pups.Partying isn't any fun without you with me." He kisses me tenderly, stroking my stomach."Did they hurt you? Touch you?"

 

Before I can answer there is a knock on our door. Campus security and the Police enter to take a statement from me.Viktor holds my hand tightly throughout the interview. I can feel his anger when I tell them about him touching my stomach and stroking my back.

 

The Police are taking the incident very seriously and immediately radio out his description so he can be apprehended as soon as possible.After a couple of hours the are satisfied that they have enough evidence they bid us goodnight.

 

Silently Viktor holds me close to him, shocked to the core by what has happened to me.He covers me with his soothing scent, "Let's shower and go to bed, I want to take care of you." 

 

Lying next to Viktor, warm and damp from the cleansing water of our joint shower, feeling his hands caressing me I finally relax."Can I make love to you?" he whispers in my ear, kissing my neck. I nod, "Oh yes, please, make me yours again.Make me your omega."

 

Viktor slowly kisses and scents every inch of my swelling body, from the top of my head down to my little toes.I giggle as he kisses my feet, huffing warm breath over my swollen ankles. 

 

He murmurs words of love and praise into my skin as he travels back up over my belly, I feel my slick oozing out of me, preparing me for him.The twins roll and tumble at the sound of their fathers loving voice. "Babies, our beautiful pups, Daddy needs you to lie quietly and dream sweet dreams for a while whilst he takes care of Mummy.Mummy needs love and cherishing and it's hard for him to let go when you are playing.Will you be good for Daddy?"A small foot collides with his nose making us both laugh and they settle down.

 

"I love you." I tell Viktor as he kisses along my jaw line and down my neck, re-bruising our bond mark as he drinks in my scent."I love you too...mmmm....you taste different, sweet and creamy..."I groan as he sucks hard on my gland, I can feel my heat urge pooling in my stomach."Want you."

 

His mouth kisses sloppily down to my chest, fingers and tongue teasing my enlarging nipples, I've noticed my chest has become tender and bigger in the last few days. Viktor sucks on a hardening nub, I feel a sharp tug inside as he swallows and sits back in surprise, there are beads of white liquid on his lips."Oh my, fuck, that's good, you taste good...Yuuri, you're lactating..."He looks at me with hooded eyes, "...can I?..." 

I nod, "Just leave enough for the babies!" I tease him.I feel a pull in my groin that makes me instantly erect and quivering as he latches on again suckling and kneading my chest.I run my fingers through his hair as he drinks from me, I'm mewling with pleasure at the feel of his mouth on my sensitive skin. With a groan he moves to the other nipple, swallowing and lapping against me, his lips easing the pressure in my chest, making me more comfortable.

 

I can feel my orgasm building in my stomach, my toes curling at the intense stimulation of his moans which are so filthy.With a shudder I cum, covering my belly in white stripes, "Aaaaaahhhh....VIKTOR." "Yuuuuuri...." he replies, claiming my mouth in a kiss that tastes vaguely of milk, his tongue licking the walls of my mouth, fucking me with it. 

 

Viktor straddles my legs, massaging my release into my skin, "Yuuuuri, omega, you've made me feel so very dirty, I love it."His eyes twinkle and he winks at me, his scent is strong with sex, my slick flow increases."Need you."I pant, grinding up against him. 

 

"Yuuri..." there is a serous tone in his voice, I look at him, he's blushing, his nose is pink."Yes Viktor?"He looks away, "Can I...?" his voice is small, timid, almost if he is ashamed to ask. "What, my alpha? Don't be shy, what is it?"

 

I'm curious now, I know he loves my growing belly and my changing shape."Erm..."he takes a deep breath, "Can I wank over your stomach and cum on you?"He flushes bright red as he tries desperately to hold my gaze.

 

He looks so innocent in complete contrast to the filth coming out of his mouth.His request makes me shiver with want.He misinterprets it as a shiver of disgust and hides his face, "I'm sorry..." he starts."STOP...." I grab his hands and pull them away from his face,"...that wasn't a 'yuck' shiver, that was a 'oh my god YES' shiver, feel."I take a hand and push it between my legs, his eyes widen at the puddle of slick beneath me. "You d-d-don't mind?" his voice is breathy and low.I smile, "Will you fuck me afterwards?"He nods furiously beaming his heart shaped grin."Make me dirty, alpha" I moan, exposing my stomach fully to him. 

 

Viktor looks like a small boy on Christmas Day receiving his best ever present."Yuuri, I've wanted to ask you for weeks now, but didn't know how, thank you."He kisses me and kneels up next to my belly. "Will you watch me?" he blushes again.I nod, stroking his cheek.

 

He grabs my body lotion from the bedside table squirts some into his hands and starts stroking and massaging my stomach."Oh Yuuri, you are so beautiful, my pretty omega.I love watching you, your belly full of our growing babies.You make me want you all the time. Your body is gorgeous and wonderful."I moan at his words, growing hard again, hips thrusting upwards.He stops and smiles, "I think my Yuuri has a praise kink..." I blush, nodding, eyes full of lust. "Don't stop" I groan.

 

Viktor wraps a slick hand round himself, a growl rumbling low in his throat as his other hand continues to caress me, feeling the twins responding to his touch, voice and the desire running through their mothers body. I watch him thumbing his leaking tip, spreading the pre-cum over the head of his penis, wanking himself slowly with just his thumb and index finger in a loose ring. His body trembling, a pink flush of arousal covering his torso, he looks beautiful.

 

"Omega, I love you, I love the way you scrunch your nose up as you are about to cum, the way you look at me as though I am the only person in your world. I love the feeling of being buried deep inside your velvet arse and filling you up.I love the way you groan my name when I hold your cock in my my mouth and swallow...I-I-I love you."

 

He's thrusting into his fist, staring at me, eyes blown wide, stroking my belly as I squirm beneath him, head fucked by his words, my cock straining for release.

 

"Alpha, Viktor...I love you too, y-y-your body, the way you care for me, you make me feel so special. I love the feeling of being knotted with you, that you've bred me, your cock, oh god yes, your cock. Your eyes, the way you wink at me, Viktor...I-I-I....aaaaggghhhh....nggghhh" .

 

I cum up over my belly again, Viktor is transfixed, his hand pumps his engorged cock faster, breathing in fast gasps, his eyes drawn to the white streaks painted over my rippling flesh. "Yuuri, baby, our pups...nnnnggghhhh....YUUUUUUUURI...." I feel his semen splatter onto my skin, mingling with mine, he's panting hard, hand still pumping as he rubs his other hand through our mess on my stomach. I look at him as he licks his hand clean, groaning.

 

"Roll over" he growls, his Alpha desires kicking in fully making him hard again instantly.

I position myself on my hands and knees, belly hanging low, almost touching the bed. I feel his tongue lapping over my slick hole, swallowing loudly, panting. "Too good, you taste too good, want to eat you out, but want to fuck you too...oh god Yuuri...you drive me mad with want..."Viktor pulls my cheeks wider apart and fucks into me with his tongue, sucking and drinking my slick as it flows from me. I whimper into the pillow, cock hard against my stomach. 

 

Viktor reluctantly drags his mouth away from my rear."Move to the edge of the bed, omega, I want to stand and fuck my pretty husband."

 

I dry climax at his words, cock twitching, but there is nothing łeft to come out.My legs and arms are shaking, so Viktor helps by guiding me to the side of the bed, fingers slipping in my slick.Slender fingers grip my hips and he pushes in, opening me.He pauses, giving me a moment, I'm tired, I ache, I'm so oversensitive, the twins are kicking me, but I need, oh god I WANT... "VIKTOR..." I whine, "...fuck me NOW" I send out a desperate scent, clenching down onto him.

 

"Omega," he warns, tightening his hold on my hips and giving me a short hard thrust, "submit."I collapse forward as well as my stomach will allow, grateful for the support the bed offers. "Alpha, I'm yours, take me, knot me." I cry, tears of need cascading down my cheeks.Viktor strokes my back and scents me, hips rolling now, hitting my sweet spot square on with each entry. 

 

My body twitches and spasms, I have no control over it now, I am all fucked out.He uses me, fucking me through two more dry orgasms before his knot stretches my abused hole.I don't even have the strength to cry at the soreness this causes me.And yet I still need more. 

 

Knot fully swollen inside me, I at last fill full, groaning with contentment. Viktor grunts and snaps his hips, taking me repeatedly with small hard thrusts.I grip him, hearing his breathing falter at the tightness around his knot, his hips stutter and he cums.I feel him filling me up, his hot breath hitting my back as he slumps forward. We crawl onto the bed and he helps me to lie on my side, locked inside me. 

 

Viktor's hand rests on my stomach, caressing the twins rolling and kicking beneath his fingers."Do you think we were a bit much for them? They seem upset.""Maybe, I know I'll be glad to get back to my normal heats, pregnancy heats are intense." I mutter into his arm. "Does that mean you don't want to get pregnant again?"Viktor's voice sounds sad."Sweetheart, we agreed to have a big family, of course I do, at least we can be prepared next time!"


	5. Moving Day

"Yuuri, don't lift anything, just sit there and look pretty!"Viktor is flapping. 

 

The furniture has all been moved, it's just the boxes and cases now.I didn't realise that Viktor owned so much stuff. 

 

I wander round the room making sure we have everything, I check next door as well.Sitting on a packing case I wonder who will move into these rooms, I'm just glad that walls can't speak, the things we have done in here!

 

"What are you thinking, my pretty omega?" Viktor's arms circle me, resting his hands on my stomach.The twins are sleeping at the moment, I'm grateful for the peace. 

 

"Just remembering all the crazy stuff we have got up to in here!"I laugh turning to face him, kissing his nose. The corners of his mouth turn up in a dirty grin, "Oh yes, and now we'll have to do it all again in our new house, including making more babies." Viktor grabs my rear. "Come on, it's time to go." 

 

We take one last look at the room where everything began and leave hand in hand.

 

Our friends help us shift the last of our belongings and soon we are sitting in a very nice house in a very nice part of town. 

 

I'm resting on the sofa (new), drinking tea from a mug (new), watching Viktor give the grand tour of the house (new)."What do you mean six bedrooms are too many?One for us, one each for the twins, two for our other children who don't exist yet and a guest room". 

 

I giggle, it's exactly the same reason he gave me for buying the house. 

 

We are very lucky, thanks to his father, Viktor was able to buy it outright.We have no mortgage and enough money to live on till he finishes college.I've dropped out, I'd rather stay at home with the children.

 

After a takeaway, drinks and much laughter, our friends leave and Viktor plonks himself down next to me."Damn, I know what I didn't do, Yuuri come with me." 

 

He drags me out the front of the house and attempts to lift me."Viktor! What are you doing? Put me down!""Nope," he huffs, carrying me in "I'm supposed to carry my spouse over the threshold of our new house, some kind of tradition or superstition, or something. I forget which."

 

We land in an untidy heap on the hallway floor laughing hysterically.The twins protest at being squashed and kick me hard in the ribs."Ow! Don't kick Mummy, it's not his fault your Daddy is crazy!"

 

Viktor helps me up and kisses me, winding his fingers through my hair."Oh Yuuri, there are only three weeks till our wedding, what are you going to wear?"I look down at myself, "I'm guessing they don't make maternity tuxedos" I laugh. 

 

Viktor has his suit, he looks very handsome in it, I'm not sure how I will keep my hands off him. He goes silent, then beams."I know, we'll get someone to make you one!"And he's off, googling tailors.

.

.

.

The very next day I'm bring measured up in some exclusive shop in town.Viktor is choosing beautiful fabric and explaining how he wants my suit to look.I gasp when I hear the cost, it's so expensive, Viktor simply hands over his credit card, unfazed.

 

I smile to myself and stroke my stomach, I do love this alpha of mine. _ Omega loves alpha, alpha loves omega. _


	6. Judgement Day

Today we have to go to court. 

 

That man, as Viktor calls him, is being charged with attempted rape of a bonded pregnant omega, me. The Police have assured me that they are confident he will be found guilty, otherwise they wouldn't be recommending that the case went to court.

 

I really don't want to face my attacker, but I know I have to. 

 

When I enter the court room it is much smaller than I thought it would be. I can see him and he seems to be way too close to me. 

 

I start to panic as I sense his eyes roam my body, I wish Viktor was able to sit next to me and hold my hand. My hands automatically cradle my stomach protecting our pups.

 

We stand as the judge enters the room, he looks stern as he outlines the case to the court. I wish I knew if he is repulsed by pregnant male omegas, I've discovered recently that a lot of people are. 

 

My lawyer for the prosecution stands at the judges request and sets out the case to the jury. Addressing the man, he begins to question him about the attack. He leers at me, making my skin crawl. Lie after lie falls from his mouth, I can't believe how he is trying to twist the truth. He is saying that I invited them up to our room knowing that Viktor was out, that I stripped eagerly for them and presented. I shake my head, hand covering my mouth to stop myself from shouting out. 

 

I am glad when it is my turn to speak. My voice falters when asked to describe what happened, how I was forced to strip for these hateful men. I can't look at anyone when I tell of being shoved naked onto the bed, his fingers touching my skin; how close to violating my body he got before Viktor arrived. My eyes fill with tears as I look at the jury, I want them to understand how scared I was. I can feel Viktor's calming thoughts through our bond, it reassures me and the twins. 

 

When called to be a witness, Viktor is very calm and dignified, I can tell that he is impressing the jury, he is so very charming. Viktor holds my gaze and blows me a kiss, making me smile, I hear a sigh from a member of the jury. 

 

He tries so very hard to contain his anger when he describes the scene he witnessed when entering our room. Me, his bonded pregnant partner about to be fingered and more by that man. Yes, he admits to fighting and hurting the accused, but he was protecting his mate. 

 

The lawyers also bring up the earlier occasion of Viktor punching the accused. Viktor clearly explains the circumstances of the verbal attack and earns a gasp of horror from the jury.

 

Then it is his lawyers turn, my stomach hitches and I feel sick. The twins can feel my nerves and toss and turn inside me. I stroke my stomach as I talk, trying to soothe them. I can see the jury watching me, I hope they think kindly of me. 

 

During the questions, his defence lawyer tries to make it sound like I led him on, that I wanted to have sex with him. He insinuates that I was in a pregnancy heat frenzy and had deliberately gone out to find someone to have sex with as Viktor was out drinking. His questions are harsh and brutal; he is making me feel like I did something wrong which makes me cry. 

 

I can feel Viktor's anger permeate the room as I sob into my hands. The room spins and goes black round the edges; the twins become agitated. They move so much it hurts. 

 

I grip the witness stand as my legs give way, feeling sick and faint; I have to be taken from the court room for a doctor to check me over. Viktor is allowed to be with me as they carefully monitor my blood pressure and heart rate and listen to the babies.

 

When I am given the all clear to return to the court the lawyers sum up the case and the jury is release to consider its verdict.

 

Viktor and I sit in the court waiting room whilst the jury makes its decision. We try to eat, but I am sick with nerves and we end up just hugging, Viktor scenting me to try and calm me down. To our surprise the jury only take four hours to decide. 

 

We are recalled to the court room, Viktor is allowed to sit with me and hold my hand as they come back in. 

 

The head juror stands and smiles at me before reading out their decision. They unanimously find him guilty. I breathe a huge sigh of relief, it's over. Our hands squeeze each other's tightly. 

 

The judge sentences him immediately and he is sent to prison for seven months. He scowls at us as he is led away to the prison van. Viktor cheers and kisses me hard, all gathered up in his arms, much to the jury's delight. 

 

We go home exhausted but so very relieved.


	7. Wedding Day

I open my eyes and look at the ceiling.I feel fat.I'm seven months pregnant and I'm getting married today.My parents are in the next room, Viktor's parents are in the room the other side, Viktor is snoring curled up beside me. I look at the clock, it's only 5am, but the twins are up and awake.I get out of bed and waddle downstairs.I sigh, I didn't want to be waddling on my wedding day, but here I am, fat and waddling.

 

I put the kettle on and stand in the garden whilst it boils.

 

Today I am marrying a man I met just eight months ago, we already have a house, twins on the way and I've dropped out of the college I was so looking forward to attending. What am I doing?

 

Look at the positives, Yuuri, I tell myself.He loves you. Your parents love him. His parents love you.You love him.The twins love him. You will never want for anything, his family are loaded. You have a beautiful house.So what is wrong?Nerves?You are already bonded, divorce would be easy if it came to it.Breaking a bond? Near on impossible.

 

My stomach ripples as they play hide and seek inside me.Why am I crying? 

 

I wipe my eyes on my sleeve and turn to go inside.Viktor is sitting at the kitchen counter, a hurt look in his eyes.He's felt everything I've been thinking.

 

"If you didn't want to marry me, you only had to say."A tear runs down his face."I'll pack and leave once we've broken the news to our parents.""NO...Viktor, don't go, it's just my nerves, remember when we found out I was pregnant?I do want to marry you, I'm so happy with you, I love you, my brain just always has to think the worst so I know I've considered it. Understand?" 

 

I feel him searching my feelings, he smiles as he understands what I'm saying is true. "I was so worried when you weren't in bed, I thought you'd left me." "Why would I leave you?" "Because you don't love me, because I've forced all this on you."

 

I look at him horrified, "Viktor, you can see inside my head, we are bonded, you know that's not true.You felt me say I love you when I was in the garden and I didn't know you were there. Please don't say that, it hurts me and the twins"

 

He gathers me into his arms, "I'm so sorry.Can we go back to bed and start the day again? We are getting married today, it's supposed to be a happy day."I nod, he takes my hand and leads me back to our room.

 

We cuddle in bed listening to the birds singing outside the window."We're really getting married today, we are going to be Mr and Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov."Viktor whispers in my ear.I smile "I'm so excited, kiss me."We kiss like horny teenagers, Viktor's hands exploring my stomach, cupping my rear."Should we?" he giggles, "our parents are either side of us..""It depends if we can be really quiet" I giggle in reply. 

 

We get out of bed and strip off but before I get back on Viktor stops me, "The bed squeaks, can you cope with the floor?"I pull the duvet onto the carpet, "I don't want carpet burns." 

 

I kneel down and wiggle at Viktor, "Don't tell my husband that my boyfriend fucked me on our wedding day!"He slaps my rear lightly, "Not in front of the children, dear!"We both have the giggles now which is not helping us stay silent. 

 

Viktor leans over me and bites my neck, "Hush my love, or they will hear us when I do this."His fingers slide inside my slick wet arse working me open.I bite down on my arm, swallowing the moans that are building up in my throat. 

 

Viktor works quickly, desperate to take me, the enforced silence adding to the desire we are both feeling."Ready?" he whispers, "Yes, god I want you." I groan as quietly as I can. 

 

Viktor enters me, his hips rolling swiftly.I want to scream in pleasure at the sensation of his hips hitting my rear, the soft squelching noise our wet flesh makes as it collides, the bearly audible groaning sounds coming from Viktor as he pounds into me.

 

We both know he can't reach me now to wank me, so he leans over me again as he thrusts, whispering words of praise to get me off. 

 

"Oh god Yuuri, your body is so big and beautiful, I love the way you grip me so tightly inside, your arse is velvet smooth, so good to fuck. My pretty omega, so compliant, taking your alphas cock so nicely.I can't wait to breed you again, make you so needy for my cock you try to fuck me in a taxi."I'm shuddering underneath him, "More..." I pant. 

 

"I want to eat you out, taste your heavenly slick on my tongue as I lick your arse, your pretty wet hole that you display so beautifully for me. I want to stroke your belly and wank over you again, massage our cum into your soft skin."I gasp as I release violently onto the bedding beneath us, ropes of cum splashing back over my stomach and arms.

 

I hear Viktor curse softly in Russian as he climaxes too, bucking into me, filling me with hot seed. "Fuck..." I whisper as I exhale a long shaky breath, "...that was a-a-amazing."

 

Viktor helps me up, eyes widening as he sees how much I came over myself, he gives me a dirty grin as he rubs it into my flesh, my cock twitching at the action.Our alarm clock goes off."Time to get up and make ourselves gorgeous!" he declares, switching off the loud noise.

 

We shower together, Viktor washing the bits of me I can no longer reach, dress and go downstairs. 

 

Our parents are all sitting in the lounge drinking tea and coffee as we enter, I blush, knowing I've just been fucked in the room next to them.My mum gives me a knowing smile, my cheeks burn. 

 

Viktor helps me onto the sofa and pours me a mug of tea."How are you all? Excited?" Viktor's dad asks, he is so lovely, I can see where Viktor gets his charm from. "The twins have been awake since 5am, I think they are as excited as we are."I beam, stroking my stomach and gripping Viktor's hand as he sits on the arm of the sofa next to me.

 

Our families eat a big breakfast together before we excuse ourselves to go and get ready.We have to be at the town hall in two hours. 

 

No one has seen me in my suit, not even Viktor, I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone.He dresses and leaves the room at my request.I can hear him pacing around outside the door until his dad drags him downstairs. 

 

I look at myself in the mirror, they have done an amazing job. 

 

The dark blue suit shows off my shoulders and legs, whilst fitting snugly, but not tight around my bump.I actually think I look handsome today.I adjust my glasses, taking care not to mess up my hair, Viktor spent ages brushing and combing it for me. Damn I can't do my shoes up. 

 

I knock on the wall, "Mum, can I have your help a mo."My mum appears in the doorway, eyes welling with tears as she looks at me."Oh my baby boy, you look fantastic.I can't believe my little boy is getting married and about to become a parent."We hug and she ties my shoes for me before going downstairs. 

 

"Yuuri, are you ready?"Viktor calls.I take one last look in the mirror and leave the room.

 

Viktor is waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs with our parents.

 

He gasps and cries when he sees me.

 

"Oh Yuuri, my sweet omega, you look stunning, come here."He pulls me close, "God, I want to fuck you right now."he groans into my ear, pushing his erection into my hip.

 

I blush and our parents laugh, "Viktor Nikiforov, we are all going to pretend that we didn't hear that." his mother admonishes him.He flushes bright red."Sorry, but..."he indicates to me, "...he's so sexy." "We all know how you feel about him" my father adds, patting my stomach. "Dad! Don't!"I blush again.This is getting excruciatingly embarrassing.

.

.

.

We are driven to the Town Hall where our friends are all waiting for us on the steps, chatting excitedly.

 

The car stops, Viktor gets out and hurries round to open my door, taking my hand to help me out.He looks so gorgeous standing in front of me in his matching blue suit, I have to pinch myself to make sure I am not dreaming.Viktor kisses me tenderly and hands me a beautiful bouquet of pale blue roses."I love you" he whispers, "I love you too" I reply.

 

I smile shyly at him, I feel a little overwhelmed by the feelings coursing through my body. The twins pick up on it and tumble excitedly.I take Viktor's hands and place them on my stomach, he grins and winks at me."We have happy babies today, just like their parents."

 

We walk up the steps, our friends all cheering us as we walk hand into the building in front of them.We are greeted by the registrar and taken to the room where our wedding will take place.

 

Walking into the room, holding Viktor's hand and the bouquet of flowers he has bought me is the best moment of my life so far.I can't stop smiling. I glance at him, he has a soppy grin on his face too.

.

.

.

I'm standing face to face with Viktor, his long silver fringe hangs down partially obscuring one of his shining ice blue eyes.He is holding my hand, a beautiful gold band in his fingers which is slid part way up my ring finger.

 

"Do you, Yuuri Katsuki, take Viktor Alexander Nikiforov to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?"I blush as I smile at Viktor, "I do". 

 

The twins give a violent kick, invisible to Viktor, which sends me to my knees clutching my stomach, ring slipping from my finger. "Aaaahhhh...""Yuuri, honey, what happened, are you all ok?"He's on his knees stroking my face, a concerned look on his handsome features."I think that was the twins saying "We do!""I laugh, slightly out of breath. Viktor relaxes, picks up my ring and helps me up.

 

"Shall we try again?" asks the registrar. We both nod.

 

"Repeat after me, I, Yuuri Katsuki, take you, Viktor Alexander Nikiforov, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live. I promise to care for you and our family and be true to you all the days of my life."

 

"I, Yuuri Katsuki, take you, Viktor Alexander Nikiforov, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live. I promise to care for you and our family and be true to you all the days of my life." I tell Viktor, who is grinning like a Cheshire Cat.He slides my ring onto my finger.

 

"And do you, Viktor Alexander Nikiforov, take Yuuri Katsuki to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?" "I do", he smiles his heart shaped smile that takes my breath away.

 

"Repeat after me, I, Viktor Alexander Nikiforov, take you, Yuuri Katsuki to be my lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live. I promise to care for you and our family and be true to you all the days of my life."

 

"I, Viktor Alexander Nikiforov, take you, Yuuri Katsuki to be my lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live. I promise to care for you and our family and be true to you all the days of my life." He tells me, as I slide his matching ring onto his finger.

 

We hold hands grinning stupidly at each other. _ Alpha and Omega _

 

"It gives me great pleasure to now pronounce you husband and husband.You may now kiss.Ladies and gentlemen, Mr and Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov, the happy couple!"

 

We kiss, for probably too long, and break into happy laughter.

 

"He's mine now, hands off everyone else!" Viktor laughs, wrapping his arms round me, stroking my belly."Mummy and Daddy are married now" he tells the twins, I get kicked, hard.

.

.

.

We drive to the local park where we have a long photo session with our family and friends. Posing for pictures with Viktor and my parents I feel very proud. My parents are smitten with Viktor and tell me so, it means so much to me.

 

After the formal pictures, Viktor requests lots of pictures of us kissing in different locations.He makes me laugh with some very silly ideas, most of which will not end up as pictures in our photo album. 

.

.

.

For our reception, we all go for a meal at the best hotel in town where Viktor's parents have paid for us to have the honeymoon suite tonight.We aren't having a honeymoon yet, as Viktor is worried about me going into labour early.

 

The meal is amazing, we have a fusion of Russian and Japanese food, pleasing both sets of parents. Viktor feeds me some of my food in between kisses. "I can't wait to take you to bed tonight." he whispers, placing my hand on his bulging groin making me blush.

 

After we have eaten, toasts are made to us and the twins.Viktor, slightly drunk, then stands and makes a very bad speech revealing some secrets that I would really rather my parents hadn't had to hear! 

.

.

.

By 10pm my feet are swollen, I'm tired and I just want to lay down, Viktor is playing pool in the bar, badly. _ We need to rest, babies coming soon. _

 

"My darling husband, my Alpha, I need to go to bed.Are you coming with me?" I ask, giving him my best puppy dog eyes look.He drops his pool clue instantly and slides his arm round my waist."As if you have to ask!" he laughs."Night everyone, my husband is taking me to bed."I blush as our parents laugh and our friends make rude comments. 

 

Viktor can't keep his hands off me on the way to our room. "I've wanted you all day, you look so fuckable in that suit, my pretty omega husband.""Viktor, d-d-don't, you know what it does to me when you talk like that. I'll ruin this suit." 

 

He grins wickedly as we get in the lift, placing his mouth very close to my ear, "Your beautiful big stomach full of our babies all prettily displayed for me. I kept thinking about your arse, how I want to be inside you, feeling your slick running down my cock as I fill you up." 

 

"VIKTOR...now...need you...NOW."I'm pulling at his suit and pushing his hand to my rear, my suit trousers ruined, soaked in my slick."I want to see you cum, omega."His eyes darken dangerously, "I want to taste your wet hole, eat you out, you look so pretty all fucked out on my tongue and my cock."

 

I groan loudly, hanging on to Viktor's shoulders as I climax, my suit is definitely ruined now. 

 

My legs give out and Viktor has to virtually carry me out of the lift and into to our room. I'm giddy with lust, my omega screaming for satisfaction."Yuuri, your scent, oh my god, your scent". I'm pressed against the door as he buries his nose in my neck, whining with need, rutting against my trashed trousers. "Fuck, Yuuri, bed, NOW, but don't undress."

 

The honeymoon suite is huge, it takes up most of the top floor of the hotel. A large four poster bed fills half of the bedroom, Viktor scoops me up and deposits me in the centre of it, scrambling on the other side to meet me. His kisses are fevered, pinning me to the bed with just his mouth."You smell amazing, I don't know what to do to you first." he pants. "Viktor...I NEED you" I whimper, slick freely flowing now.

 

Viktor kneels up just looking at me, "Viktor?""Don't move." He pulls his phone out of his pocket, "I need a photo of you before I wreck that beautiful suit." 

 

Phone out of harms way, Viktor's hands caress my stomach through my clothes, his eyes glazing over.I'm so hard it hurts, I try to palm myself for some relief, but I can't reach. "Alpha, please, help me" I sob.Viktor's thigh nestles itself between my legs and I grind against it, bucking my hips. Omega needs Alphas knot.

 

Viktor is still staring at me. "Yuuri, can I fuck you in your suit?" I look at Viktor, a wanton expression on my face, "Oh god...yes...VIKTOR...YES"

 

He helps me onto my hands and knees, undoing my trousers and pulling them down my thighs.The wet fabric clings to my skin, the scent of my slick filling the air. 

 

Viktor's hands tremble as he eases my legs apart, sliding his fingers deep inside me.I bear down on his hand, desperate, needing, wanting."Oh god, Yuuri, omega, you are so wet"he licks his fingers, groaning, before lowering his head to lap up the slick from my hole.I shudder at the sensation of his tongue on my silky flesh before he kneels up behind me opening his trousers.

 

I'm starting to over heat, sweat running down my back soaking my shirt and suit jacket. Viktor's hands grab my waist, screwing up the fabric in his grip."My pretty husband..."

He nudges my waiting rear with the head of his cock, I push back hard, forcing him in.

 

A loud growl emerges from Viktor's throat, "Omega..."I submit instantly."Hand me my phone."I look at him, confused."Hand me my phone, it's by your right hand, I want mementos of today."I pass it to him, turned on at the thought of this intimate moment being caught in pictures. He thrusts just as he takes a photo, a moan catching in my throat at the unexpected movement. "Beautiful...."My husband is taking photos of himself fucking me. 

 

"Viktor, I'm too hot...t-t-twins not happy.."I think I may pass out if I don't remove some clothing soon. 

 

He withdraws and helps me to kneel up, we kiss messily, saliva runs down my chin."Ride me."Viktor demands laying on his back, still fully dressed, cock ramrod straight poking out of his trousers."I'm too heavy, I'll squash you and ruin your suit too." I protest weakly, my omega squealing with joy.Viktor grabs my hands, his eyes so black just a sliver of blue is visible."Yuuri, omega, husband...ride me. Fuck me into the mattress...NOW."He covers me in his scent, the musky smell of sex blowing my mind, all I can feel is NEED.Viktor helps me pull off my ruined suit trousers and underwear, chucking it on the floor and lays back down.

 

He's filming me as I straddle him, wiggle him into position and slide down his length.My increased weight pushes him in deeper and we both whimper at the stretching it causes. 

 

Planting my knees firmly either side of his body I begin to move, alternating between grinding into his lap and bouncing on him, hands rubbing my stomach, moans of ecstasy falling from my lips."Yuuri," he pants, still recording, "show me your big beautiful bump."I remove my jacket and tie, then unbutton my sweat soaked shirt, peeling it off my skin to expose my belly, still riding him. "Alpha..." I purr as I feel his knot swelling,I ride on it till it pushes past my eager entrance and locks us together, hardening further.

 

Viktor's hand strokes my belly, eyes rolling back in his head as I clench round his knot, my movements speeding up, I can feel an orgasm building in my groin, my cock squashed flat against his stomach."D-d-do you need to cum, my beautiful husband?Are you going to ruin my suit with your delicious semen?" 

 

I'm nodding, head thrown back, bouncing as hard I can making his knot stretch my insides."Cum for me omega, show your alpha how pretty you look when you cum.I can feel your slick walls gripping me so well, you enjoy riding me don't you, you love fucking your alpha, your husband into the bed."I'm lost in a world where only Viktor, his words and his cock exist.My only purpose is to make my husband fill me with his seed.

 

"Omega, you are so beautiful, so pretty..."It's the word pretty that always tips me over the edge, and Viktor knows it."Cum for your alpha, my pretty hus..."I drown out his words with a loud scream of pleasure as I cum, thick white ropes land in stripes across his suit, up my belly and as far as his face, splashing his cheek. 

 

I slump, shaking, exhausted, insides gripping his cock so tightly.Viktor grabs my hips and thrusts up into me, it only takes a few hips rolls till his knot releases in me and he's crying out my name, back arching as my rear continues to ripple around him, causing further spurts of seed to flow.

 

The only sound in the room is our heavy breathing, purring and aftershock moans.

 

Slowly gathering our wits about us we remove as much clothing as we can before I gently turn round. We sleep on our sides till Viktor's knot goes down and we can shower.

 

"I've got a great film we can watch later." Viktor murmurs, "the pregnant male in it is so sexy.""Viktor, you are making the twins blush," I tease him, "show me when they are asleep."


	8. Birth Day

Our bags gave been packed and sitting in the hallway for a few days now. I am eight months, two weeks and three days pregnant, not that I'm counting. I'm huge and Viktor can't get enough of me. From waking till sleep his Alpha instincts run high, growling at everyone we meet, pawing at me, mounting me at every opportunity.

 

We are currently on the sofa, Viktor is eating me out. This all started because I sat down to rest my feet and have a cup of tea...

 

"You look so tired, my pretty husband. Let me finish making lunch, you take your tea and relax on the sofa, I'll be in soon." I waddle to the lounge and sink into the soft cushions, ignoring the creaking sound, I know I'm heavy, but I don't think the sofa will break. 

 

I'm half asleep when Viktor brings in our lunch. He cuddles up to me, sniffing my scent, "Mmmm...sweet and milky today". His fingers paw at my shirt, unbuttoning it and nuzzling at my chest. "Viktor..." I moan, brushing his face away, "Please?" he murmurs, "the twins will have it all soon and there won't be any for me...pretty omega, indulge your alpha..." I huff, "Oh ok, just don't make me sore." 

 

He purrs in happiness, latching onto a swollen nipple, milk squirting instantly into his mouth. The tug on my hardened bud as he sucks resonates in my groin, making me erect, slick flowing. He straddles the remainder of my lap as he latches onto the other side, lapping up the milk already beading around the darkened skin. "Want you" he pants into my chest. "Eat me" I moan as his mouth returns to my leaking bud.

 

Viktor tugs off my sweatpants and underwear as I hoist myself into a laying position on the creaking furniture. He pushes my knees up either side of my swollen belly and nuzzles at the scent glands in my groin before sinking his tongue straight into me. I mewl as he moans, licking and swallowing, fucking me hard with his pointed tongue. He laps the underside of my cock before returning to tease the wall of my arse, making me squirm on his mouth.

 

Suddenly I feel a strange pain inside, a bit like something popping. I pull away from Viktor's mouth as I feel a gush of liquid flooding my rear. "Oh god, Viktor, the twins, they're coming". A sharp cramp spasms across my abdomen, I cry out and rub my stomach. Viktor excitedly kisses and caresses my belly, trying to ease my pain. "Hi pups, do you want to come out and play? Mummy and Daddy can't wait to see you." He redresses me and helps me to a sitting position, it's just a waiting game now. 

 

My contractions are slow and steady. Bored, we go for a short walk to get some air and a change of scenery. Viktor rubs my back as each cramp hits, I'm trying to breathe deeply, but the contractions take my breath away when they pulsate through my body. I hang on to Viktor's shoulders as I pant. He scents me, his alpha instincts still in overdrive. "We can do this baby. Not long now." 

 

We wander home and ring the hospital and update them as I'm not due for my c-section till next week. They advise us to stay home until I get a need to push and to then go in. 

 

The hours pass, Viktor contacts our parents so they can fly over. The gap between my contractions is finally getting slightly shorter, so we decide to try to sleep for a bit in the lounge, I can't make it up the stairs. 

.

.

.

I lay half asleep trying to ignore the pain of the contractions, then I'm woken fully by the urge to push. "VIKTOR... Hospital...NOW" He stumbles around, half asleep gathering our bags to take to the car. I waddle to the front door, pausing every few steps to breathe deeply. I'm not sure if I'm going to make it to the hospital. 

 

Viktor straps me in and we set off. The urge to bear down is getting stronger. I try not to cry out, I don't want to worry Viktor, who is concentrating on getting us to the maternity unit as quickly as possible. I'm breathing my way through a particularly bad cramp, trying to remember what they taught us in class when we arrive at the hospital. 

 

The nurses are waiting for us as we pull up, they sit me in a wheelchair and take me to prep me for surgery whilst Viktor parks the car and brings in my bag. 

.

.

.

I'm laying on the operating table numb from the armpits down, when Viktor comes in, resplendent in a green hospital gown and strange hat thing. "Hi Daddy!" I greet him, giggling slightly. I've been given morphine, everything is hazy and a bit sideways at the moment. 

 

"Hi Mummy, you ok?" he replies, kissing me tenderly. "Yep, Dr Jones is coming to cut me open in a minute, our twins are nearly here."

 

He sits next to my head, stroking my hair, smiling that heart shaped smile of his. "You know, it's that smile of yours that got us into this trouble." I tease him. "Really?" He grins, "nothing to do with you being just too irresistibly cute when you blush then?"

 

Dr Jones comes in, smiling brightly. "Hi Yuuri, Hi Viktor, all ready to meet your pups?" "Oh yes" we both reply, Viktor grabs my hand and squeezed it. 

 

Behind the screen they have erected in front of the operation area, Dr Jones works swiftly, opening me up, it feels like someone is washing up in my stomach. 

 

I feel tugging inside me and a tiny cry resonates around the theatre, "Here is your son." Dr Jones holds up a tiny purple little bundle with jet back hair. 

 

Viktor gasps, tears running down his cheeks. "Alexander", he is passed over to a nurse to be weighed and checked over. 

 

She works in my stomach again, another tiny sound can be heard, softer, sweeter this time. 

 

"And here is your daughter". Viktor grasps my hand, "Ikumi", she is silver haired and follows her brother for her first checks and her weight to be noted. They are perfect.

 

Dr Jones sews me back together whilst Viktor gets the first cuddles with our children. My eyes fill with tears watching him tenderly holding a twin in each arm, kissing their tiny faces, I want to keep this image in my memory forever.

 

"Come and meet your pretty Mummy, he did a beautiful job of growing you both, keeping you safe and looking after Daddy as well." Viktor carefully carries our pups to me. The nurses raise the head of my bed so I am sitting up as much as my stitches will allow. Viktor lowers Alexander and then Ikumi into my waiting arms.

 

My heart feels like it will burst as I cuddle our tiny twins, they mewl and nestle against my chest. I feel my milk leaking at the sound of their cries; my body responding to their needs instantly. 

 

Operation complete, we are moved into a private room and I feed our babies for the first time. Viktor sits with his arm round me, watching us in total rapture. Looking down at our twins suckling contentedly, my handsome husband next to me I feel complete. Life is good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this is my longest published story so far! If you spot any mistakes, please let me know, thank you!
> 
> Also published on Wattpad under the same name


End file.
